Never Mind
by black-heroin-girl
Summary: Promises were made and broken. And the reconciliation of a familiar pair, Jack Frost and Elsa. After the promise that Jack broke, Elsa was furious. He never came back, never saw her again. Elsa waited. Hours to days, days to months, months to years, and a year to a decade. And when Jack came back, Elsa hated him. Will the two ever forgive each other? Or will they remain enemies?
1. Empty Promises

**ELSA'S POV-**

I was so young when it happened. Seven or eight years old, maybe. It was the middle of July when frost came to my window. I thought I was doing it. I got more terrified by the second, but as I started to trace the snowflake that was made, I saw someone.

Not just anyone.

I saw him.

I stared at him, in shock. His blue hoodie, khaki pants, blue eyes and white hair like mine. He smiled at me, grinned actually. He let out a burst of laughter as I took a step back from the stranger.

"You can see me?" He asked.

"Of course I can." I replied, backing up.

"You can see me!" He rejoiced as he flew in my open window. He _flew_ in my room. After he calmed down, he stood in front of me. "I'm sorry, if I scared you. I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

"_The_ Jack Frost?" I asked, recalling all the storied I've read and been told. He nodded. "You're just…" I was saying as he completed my sentence.

"Like you. I know. I've watched you for a while now." Creepy? A little.

"_Watched me_?" I asked. "Why?" I asked, more sternly.

"Well, I'm sort of…"

"My guardian?" I asked, he nodded.

"You know a lot."

"I read a lot. There isn't anything else I could do." I looked down for a second before looking up at him and meeting his electrifying eyes once more. I thought about the incident with my powers. I was isolated in my room, 24/7. No time for me to get out. Not unless I was alone in this big castle I used to call home.

"I know. I wish I could've done something. I tried and tried to get you to see me, but you never did… until now." He said, a little more cheery at the last part. I smiled a little.

Jack and I spoke for hours and hours, it was nearly two in the morning when I yawned and started to get drowsy. He laughed and I ever-so-slightly blushed.

"I think it's time for you to sleep, Princess Elsa." He said. I nodded as he carried me onto my bed. He got out my window, as I curled up on my bed.

_I was in a castle. All made out of clear ice on a mountain. I was alone, older maybe, and wearing a blue gown._

"_No!" I yelled as the scene changed and I was fighting my sister, Anna, in the same castle. I shot her in the heart, and it was an accident and she was taken away._

_More people came, men this time and they put on a fight and the scene changed to me in a cell._

_There was a man. In a black suit, pale, but grey tinted skin as he laughed evilly, that it sent shivers down my spine._

"_You see, Elsa? You are nothing but destruction. If you join me, I can help you with your powers."_

"_No, Elsa, don't believe him!" Jack said at me._

"_Jack." The man said._

"_Pitch." Jack spat out. There was a fight, and Jack was shot as the man disappeared._

"_Jack!" I yelled. "Jack!" I yelled again, but to no avail. __**Nothing but destruction**__, the words rang._

_**Nothing but destruction**__._

"Jack!" I yelled as I shot up from my bed, only to see my mother and my father.

"Honey, Jack's a myth. I told you to stop reading those books!" My father said.

"Just go back to sleep honey, it was just all a nightmare." My mother said as they left my room. Jack came in through the window. As a tears strolled down my face and he wiped it away.

"I'm here, Elsa, what is it?" Jack asked. I didn't want to worry him. Scare him away and tell him my nightmare. _Nothing but destruction_, the voice still rang in my head. "You can tell me, Elsa. I'm here for you."

"It was just a nightmare, don't worry." I said. He knew it wasn't the whole truth but he hugged me and let the topic go.

"Okay." He breathed. "Okay." He repeated.

"Jack, can you teach me how to control my powers like yours?" I asked and he nodded.

"Tomorrow. I promise. But for now, get some sleep, Snowflake." He said, as I layed down again. He was about to get out when I stopped him once more.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you stay? I… I feel safer when you're here." He smiled as I said so and nodded as he slept beside me.

"Always." He said, before my eyes got heavy and I fell into a blissful sleep.

•••

I woke up on my bed alone. And I looked around and Jack was nowhere to be found.

"Jack?" I called out. "Jack!" I called and no response. So I waited.

And I waited.

And I waited some more and it was almost day break until I fell asleep on the floor. "Where are you, Jack?" I whispered, not expecting an answer as I fell asleep on the cold, wooden floor, my back relaxing against my large white doors.

•••

Too long past and my parents died. I haven't seen Jack since that very day. I cried for my parents, for Anna, the loneliness. But most of all, I cried for Jack.

I cried and I cried, until it seemed pointless, but I continued anyway.

"Where are you?!" I yelled out in my room, only to be answered with silence. "I _need_ you!" I yelled louder, for Jack. And at that point, I realized he was never coming back. And I was mad. I was mad because he broke his promise. I was furious because he left me alone. "Fine!" I yelled, surrendering to fate. "I'm done. I'm done waiting for you, because you're never coming!" I yelled. "I'm done crying for you because you're never here!" I added. "I _hate_ you, Jack Frost. I _hate_ you!"

_Nothing but destruction_.

_Useless_.

_Waste of space and time_.

_**But I can help you**_. The voice told her several times, but she rejected, waiting for Jack to keep his promise.

But instead she closed her window, her curtains and locked the door.

_Snowflake, I miss you_. A voice said from her mind, and she knew who it was. But she also knew he wasn't there. It was fake. The voice she heard was her brain trying to cause her more pain and heartache.

"Well, I **don't** miss you." I said, coldly. As I finished waiting. And I made up for lost time.


	2. Worst Nightmare

**JACK'S POV-**

_I __**hate **__you! _She screamed into the wind, obviously directing it at me. I wanted to tell her. I really did want to tell her that I was sorry. That it wasn't my choice. I had to go, for her safety. I sighed as she cried out of anger and I touched the window before leaving.

_I love you_ I wanted to say to her. It was that simple. Just the three words with all my heart, but it wasn't so easy. I'm immortal, she isn't, and the man in the moon doesn't like it. He's convinced that all our relationship will lead to heartache. For both me and her. I shook my head as I flew away, glancing at Arendale for the last time before I went my own way.

**ELSA'S POV-**

Years past, and I still haven't seen of Jack. My sister and I were now the best of friends after last year's coronation incident. We were holding a ball, as a way to show the other kingdoms that we mean no harm, and people came.

I was alone and I slightly smiled as my sister danced with her fiancé, Kristoff. To tell you the truth, I was jealous.

Jealous she could have what I would never allow myself to have. Something I'm too afraid to have, in fear I can hurt the person.

"Jack!" I heard Anna rejoice as she stopped dancing with Kristoff. I looked to her and she hugged him.

"Hey, Anna!" Jack replied.

Yes, Jack.

Jack Frost.

I turned away, walking out of the room as fast as I could, then running once I was out of sight.

He'd come for her.

He'd visit for her.

But he never did for me.

**ANNA'S POV-**

I hugged the guardian once I saw him and his blue hoodie.

"How are you? It's been _so_ long since I've seen you!" I said, hugging him tighter. I heard him chuckle.

"I'll tell you when I need to breathe." He said and I smiled.

"You have to meet my sister!" I told him as I let go of him.

"Will she see me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. But we have to try."

**ELSA'S POV-**

I locked myself in my room, in tears, sobbing. I didn't care. I just couldn't believe him. How dare he come back! How dare he come back when I don't want him anymore! There was a knock on my door. _Anna_.

"Elsa? Elsa? Are you okay?" She asked and I silenced myself. "Elsa?" I cleared my throat.

"I'm fine." I said, looking down. "Just a little tired." I said.

"Can you meet someone just for a minute? Please?" My heart fell heavy and I opened my door. "Elsa, what happened? You look horrible." I nodded and sniffled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I said. "Do you know what day it is? I kind of forgot."

"Of course. It's the day you−oh. I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"It's the day that I lost my best friend. I'm not up to meeting someone at the moment." I excused myself. She nodded. Then she blinked.

"Yeah. Yeah! Okay. So, can you meet him tomorrow?" I laughed.

"I don't know, Anna. If I'm up to it." She nodded and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready." With that she left. I saw Jack standing there looking at me with sorry eyes. I was going to close the door but I stepped out.

"Jack." I said, before thinking. And he looked at me.

"What? You know me? You can see me?" He asked, now in front of you. I nodded. "What is it?" I opened my mouth to say something. And it hit me. He forgot about me. I looked into his eyes. There's something different about him, more different than the powers. There's something that makes me insane. _I need you_. I want to say. But I'm not ready to say it. I'm not ready to forgive him. "What is it?" He repeated. I shook my head.

"Just…" I paused. "Never mind." I changed my mind. I could've told him, but _never mind_. I got back inside my room and locked my door. "_Never mind_." I muttered to myself. I sat on my bed as I laid down on my back. The ball was over. My head was spinning.

_I promise, Snowflake_. Every time I look at him, I could go crazy, I don't know why.

_Get some rest_. But I don't. I can't.

_See you tomorrow_. All those promises…

_Like you._ Why do I care so much?

_You can see me? _ No. I'm not in love. I am so _not _in love.

_I'm Jack. Jack Frost_. Forget it. I'm in love.

I'm in love with Jack Frost.

**JACK'S POV-**

There's something about her. About the way her eyes are endless. Something about the way she talked. Every time she looked at me, I could've gone crazy. I could've said something more, but then…

_Never mind_, she said. What was she thinking? How did she know my name? I hear from Anna that her name is Elsa. But I know she was fine before she saw me with Anna. What did I do? I only just met her. Not before that.

But it would explain some things.

She seemed so familiar, like I've seen her before. The eyes, the hair, almost like I've heard her before too. But I've never met her. I've never really known her. _The day she lost her best friend_. Who? How?

Come to think of it. What year?

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Anna. She smiled slightly and looked at me then frowned.

"She lost her best friend today, just a few years ago… I think it was fourteen years ago."

Fourteen years ago. To think of it, what was _I _doing today fourteen years ago? The night passed, and I decided to go see Tooth. I needed some history. I said goodbye to Anna and I told her I'd come back tomorrow and I made my way to Tooth.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" North asked me.

"I just need a little recap. Do you happen to know what was I doing fourteen years ago?"

"Well, I remember when you came back here, you were going on and on about someone. Why?"

"I just need to know."

"There you are, Jack!" Tooth said as I turned around. "Are your teeth still frosty?" I nodded.

"Yeah, uh… I need to know some history, Tooth."

"What?"

"Fourteen years ago today." Tooth sighed.

"I'll be right back." When Tooth came back she showed me what I was doing that day.

I was with a little girl. White hair, pale, her room filled with snow. She could see me. She believed in me.

She was also a know-it-all but that didn't seem to bother me.

We talked and talked until I left only to come back an hour later to find her screaming my name in her sleep, has she woke up, her parents assured her it was just a dream and left. I got to her and she told me not to worry.

Now, that I look back, I have a pretty big reason to worry.

She asked me to help her control her powers, I promised I'd do it the next day, after she got some rest. I was about to get out when she stopped me and asked me to spend the night.

But I woke up around two hours later and left.

And I never went back.

I called her Snowflake, or Elsa.

Elsa…

That's why she's so familiar. Would she forgive me for not returning? Would she still be angry?

Most likely.

"Thanks, Tooth. I gotta go." And with that I made my way back to Arendale.

**Nobody's POV-**

The setting is a dark cavern, Pitch Black and no light.

"This girl is changing Jack. So, the only way to get Jack, easily, willingly, is to get the girl."

With Elsa:

"All but destruction." A sinister voice said, the same one that haunted her for a long time.

"Who are you?!" Elsa screamed,

"You are nothing to him." The voice continued.

"Show yourself! Right now!" As the shadow stepped from the darkness, Elsa started to run. She ran down the halls of her empty cabin, the shadow chasing her as she shot into the abyss.

"You don't want to do that." The voice said. "I am your worst nightmare."


	3. It Begins

**Elsa's POV**

'I'm in love with Jack Frost...' I muttered to myself in defeat. I'm actually in love with the man who _left_ me when I needed him the most. The man who promised he'd be there for me. I can't believe this. I'm even the one who told my own sister that you can't marry a man you just met. Let alone fall in love with him in just one night.

But... I technically didn't just meet him tonight. I mean-I've met him when I was still so young. So, falling in love with him in just ONE NIGHT is...fine, right? Because- I've already known how he can be at times and who he is so it must be alright. I mean...I think it is…

But it's like I don't know him anymore.

He doesn't know me.

He forgot about me.

And all I can hear in my head is like it's coming from this room. _You're nothing to him_. _Absolutely nothing._

And what if that voice is right?

What if I am nothing to him? What if he fell in love with a different girl with a different personality? What if… What if he hated me and just refuses to acknowledge our memory? That one spark of joy… that sparked my hope…

What if he lied to me? What if I was just another girl to him?

Would I tell him? Am I _brave_ enough to tell him?

No. No, I wasn't. I wasn't _that_ brave. I won't tell him. But I know the feeling won't fade anytime soon. The feeling of warmth when he smiled, the feeling of joy when he'd visit… the feeling of sadness when he'd leave…

Is it possible the feeling will go away? Can it?

I'm not telling Jack.

I'm not telling Olaf, Kristoff or even Sven.

Anna? No. Definitely not. She'll tell Jack. And set us up. That sounds like something Anna would do, doesn't it?

Funny how I'm more against telling Anna than against telling Jack. When I don't feel this way around her, but I do with Jack. I love Anna. She's my sister. It's family love. But I'm _in love_ with Jack. There's a huge difference in the feeling. It's unexplainable.

Definitely unexpected, too. And I thought I _hated_ him all these years?

I always questioned that. People leave all the time, why was it so different with him? Maybe because he was the only person who could _truly _understand me, the only person who could've taught me how to do it… How to control this _gift_, as he called it. To me, it's not a gift. It's a _curse_. And why me?

Why was it me with this life? Why not Anna? I went to my balcony for a while looking at the full, bright moon.

"Why'd you pick me?" I asked, not too loud, but not too soft. No reply. Not like I expected anyone to reply. I know the Man in the Moon. I spoke to him _once_ when I was a child. It wasn't a conversation. Really he just said something so vague, something so… _strange_.

_Things will change_ he told me that time. And I never spoke to him again.

"Things haven't changed… much." I said.

_Believe me, it'll be soon._ I heard, shocked to have a response. It's been years!

"You still haven't answered my question; _Why_?" I asked. And nothing came. I didn't expect anything more. It'll probably be years until he'll respond again. Decades, maybe. I sighed and I went in my room, closing the balcony. And for once in so many years, I left it unlocked. Hoping Jack would come and remember.

Did he resent me? If he did, why?

I'm just trying to understand. To make sense of things.

Because I think if I do, the pain will hurt less.

That I won't be feeling so much hurt, betrayal, sadness and anger anymore.

Because I'm so tired.

I gave a tired sigh and rolled to the other side of my bed to face to window. Maybe if I just truly refuse to acknowledge how I feel about him, the feeling will just go away. Yeah… _Maybe_.

Once I came to that conclusion, I felt my eyes go heavy then close, resulting me to fall into a deep sleep.

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe it took me longer to get here. Then again-I did stop by Jamie's house so that could be the reason why, too.

As I finally landed on Elsa's balcony, I pressed my face to the cold glass and saw her angelic face asleep so peacefully. Her ice blue eyes were closed gently and her rose colored lips was curled into the sweetest smile I've ever seen.

But not too long after, she frowned and started tossing and turning. I flew by her window and she sat up and screamed, "NO!"

I ran to her side and I sat beside her.

"Elsa, calm down!" I said as she was panting and almost screamed again when she saw me.

"What in the world are you doing here?!" She whisper-yelled.

"I came to tell you-" I was saying when she cut me off.

"No, you know what? Never mind." She said. "I don't care." Yeah, sure she doesn't. Of course she does. I remember her. She has a curious mind. She does care. I don't know what happened to her in the time I was gone, but I still knew she cared.

"Elsa-" I started again. She shook her head.

"You don't know me." She said, hurt. But I knew she tried to hide it.

"Snowflake-" I tried. Different response this time, though. But she still cut me off.

"_What_ did you call me?!" She said, rather angry. Yup, she was furious. I don't know why. I care, but I couldn't ask. I didn't want her even angrier. Judging by her icy room, she still hasn't controlled her powers just yet. That's probably why she wears the gloves.

"Snowflake..." I answered.

"Stop." She paused. "Please just stop calling me that." She said more quietly.

"Just…" I sighed. "Please hear me out! I need to talk to you, Sn−Elsa. But you won't let me. Please, let me talk to you." I pleaded, hoping she'd say yes. She sighed. And rolled her eyes.

Out of all the things she had to grow out of…

It couldn't be the eye-rolling.

"...Fine. You have 5 minutes." She gave in. YES!

"Listen, I'm so sorry I left you just like that. I didn't mean to, neither did I want to." And guess what happened next. Can you guess? She cut me off _again_.

"Then...why... I needed you back then, Jack! You even promised you'd always be there for me! So...why..." She said softly-almost crying, actually. I hated seeing her like that. "I hated you for it." She admitted. And I looked down. I knew she did, I knew she would, but hearing her say that.

Hearing her say those words.

It makes things ten times worse. It's like I got shot by a cannon ball. It hurt. She didn't dislike me. She _hated_ me. Hate is a strong word. Dislike and hate… there's a fine line that changed the two.

"I know. I heard you." I admitted, still not looking her in the eye.

"What?" She asked, teary-eyed as I looked at her.

"I saw you… That day, when your parents died…" I said, softly. "I came to visit… but then I heard the news so I flew to your balcony and…"

"But...I didn't see you." She said, slightly guilty. I shook my head, to tell her it was okay. I understood.

"You were...busy." For lack of better word.

"Oh..." She looked down at the ceramic-tiled floor. "Jack-" She was saying until we were interrupted. The moment was interrupted.

Damn.

Just then, a loud piercing scream came from the room next to us. "ANNA!" Elsa exclaimed as she went to the room and I followed. There stood a man in a black suit, golden eyes, and a sickly pale skin.

"Pitch." I spat out, glaring at him as he smiled evilly.


	4. Ultimate Sacrifice

**ELSA'S POV-**

"How… _interesting_." Pitch says evilly, with a sly smile on his pale face. "Not one, but _two_ guardians show up!" He exclaims. Jack was the next to speak. I have never seen him so angry, so determined.

"What are you talking about, Pitch?!" He yells, as Anna stirs in her sleep. I run to her bedside.

"Anna, wake up. It's a nightmare, wake up." I begged, a tear sliding by my cheek as Pitch laughed menacingly. I looked to him, wiping away my tear. "What did you do to her?!"

"Relax. It's just a nightmare." Pitch said. "I'm not doing anything at the moment."

"_At the moment?!_" I yell furiously as I attempt to walk up to Pitch. Jack held me back my both my arms as I struggled. "You're not going to do _anything_ to her!" I yelled, still struggling.

"And what are you going to do about it? You can't seem to struggle out of his grasp. I'm untouchable." He bragged as I shook my head and stopped struggling. Jack still didn't let me go. And I was fine with it. I didn't need him to.

"It doesn't," I spat out as I formed sharp icicles in her air. "…mean you're invincible." I pointed them out, firing them, each of them missing deliberately. I formed a new one. A _bigger_ one. "This one won't miss."

"Adorable." He smiled, slyly. "But I can make all your nightmares come true. And you seem to have quite a lot about them." I stayed silent. That was true. I do have a lot about him. And in fact, I was told about Pitch a very long time ago. By who?

The Man in the Moon of course. It wasn't a conversation. He only said two phrases. I did most of the talking.

"And you know what your dear sister is afraid of?" He walked closer to her as I struggled, Jack tightened his grip. "You." I froze. No. Anna couldn't be afraid of me. She just couldn't… "You see how easy it is to get under your skin?"

"You haven't."

"Yet." He said. "Have you thought about my offer? I was serious about your powers you know."

"What offer?" Jack asked. Pitch smiled.

"Intriguing. You're very good at keeping things discreet, Elsa."

"What's he talking about Elsa?" Jack asked. I looked down staying silent as my icicle fell and shattered. It was him. It was him all along. _Don't just stand there_, I told myself, _face him. He doesn't have the power to control you_. I laughed coldly. _Coldly _isn't the right word.I laughed _icily_. Jack let go of me. It started to snow.

"How adorable." I shook my head. Pitch seemed perplexed by this, as did Jack. "_You_ actually think you can make me feel _fear_." I said. "I see it. I see _you_ and I'm laughing in your face. I've felt fear. Pretty sure you got power off of it. But what I give, can be taken away. Just like how I know… you're _bluffing_."

"You insolent girl!" Pitch said.

"Careful where you're treading, Elsa." Jack warned.

"_You _don't control me." I told Pitch.

One things you don't know. One thing Pitch couldn't acknowledge because he was distracted, is the fact I was terrified. I was bluffing.

"Here's the deal, you let my kingdom free. You leave it alone. You leave Jack alone and _all_ of the other guardians alone. Most especially, you leave everyone I care about alone. Understand?" I said. I meant it.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you do all of that… you get me."

"Elsa!" Jack said.

"Deal." And with that, Pitch and I vanished and I heard one single thing as we did so.

"ELSA!" He called.

I've been terrified my whole life. I still am terrified.

But for everyone's sake. I'd rather he have me. I'd rather everyone's safe. I'd rather Jack and Anna were safe.

**JACK'S POV-**

What just happened? Did I seriously just let her go? I felt a hand on my shoulder. Elsa's gone. I was supposed to protect her! I'm her guardian! The Man in the Moon gave me orders, North did the same and I let her go. I didn't _just_ let her go. I let her fall into the hands of the cruelest, evil immortal in the whole world. _Pitch Black_.

"Jack…" Anna said. "What just happened?" I couldn't even process it. "You're crying." I didn't even know that. What happened?

I don't know.

It was so much all at one. What _deal_? Why did Pitch call her a guardian? What's the truth to it?

What are the guardians hiding from me? North, Toothiana, Sandy, Mundy… What are they _all_ hiding from me?

"Jack." Anna asked. I shook my head.

"Pitch just took Elsa." I said, gravely, wiping my tears away, standing up.

"Why?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out."

**ELSA'S POV-**

"More power!" Pitch commanded, as I was training my powers, hitting a target. I gathered up all my emotions, all my power and snowflakes appeared. Pitch laughed. "Intimidating." He said, sarcastically, I laughed as I made them hit the target, shattering it. All the other targets behind it followed the same fate. "_Very_ intimidating." Pitch said, meaning it this time as he left me in a dome, where not even my powers can break it.

This is like a cage or a prison cell. I feel like a hamster trapped in those plastic boxes. I feel so… stir crazy. I want to walk out of this box. I want to break this like I did to the targets. I made an icicle and I made it hit against the material of the walls and it only bounced back, hitting all the walls of the room, it was difficult to dodge the single icicle. I want to scream at the top of my lungs. _Save me_, I think.

But then I remember _why _I'm here. I have to be. For my kingdom. For Anna… For… _Jack_.

Yes, I'm angry. I'm furious at him for leaving but the tables have turned. The current events changed my mind.

But as for the other… issue. I don't know. Do I love him?

"Well, he loves you." I heard. I looked up. Pitch. I scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't be that oblivious. He loves you."

"Since when did you become the love guru? You literally just kidnapped me ten minutes ago!"

"And why do you think I would do that if all I want it revenge on Jack?" He pointed out. I was bait. But why? According to him: Jack loves me. _Don't be stupid_, I thought to myself. _And you're __**not**__ in love with him_. "Jack stopped me once, but with you, he won't."

"I'm not your puppet." I spat out. "And I'm not bait. He doesn't love me. Don't be stupid." HE laughed.

"_You're scared_." He taunted. I looked at him, my arms crossed. "You're afraid of falling and getting hurt." He sympathized. "We're more alike in more ways than one." He said, I shook my head as he laughed.

"We are nothing alike." I argued.

"We are more than you know." And with that he left. I sat in my box, as it started to snow. The white cloth covered my feet, in my new dress.

My newest creation.

It is much like my blue one, but silver. I wear it now and it's a little longer. The snowflake patterns all over the dress. I hugged my knees as I sat against the wall.

Tears strolled down my face but sobs never erupted.

Voices in my head that I have never answered now haunting me.

My old dreams, now nightmares.

Why was Pitch being _nice_? I scoffed.

He's just trying to get me on his side. The extents of this immortal is hilarious. Does he know that?

I bet the Sandman doesn't like him messing with other people's dreams.

And the lights went off.

I was left in the darkness. Not able to see anything at all. Or hear anything. _Elsa…_ I hear in my head. _Elsa… _It repeats. The Man in the Moon, maybe? _I'm coming_. Jack.


	5. A Fleeting Moment

**JACK'S POV-**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" North exclaimed, incredulously as I told him the news about Pitch being taken away by Elsa.

"Why are you so touchy about he?! Ever since I first met her, you've been really worried!" I questioned him. He sighed. The guardians have been keeping stuff from me for a while now. It's annoying, it's aggravating. I know, Elsa's special, I'm not stupid. But there are ten billion people born special every day! Why do they only worry about Elsa? What have they got on her that's so newsworthy? Is it only her powers? Is it something more that I don't know about?

"There are so many things that you don't know about her. Things you just don't quite understand yet." He explained. I shook my head. That was no excuse.

"Then let me understand! Help me understand! Give me a chance and just… _explain_." I practically begged. It was true. I could understand if he just explained. I _could_ understand if he just told me. What do they know that I don't about Elsa? Is there anything I need to know? Am I obsessing over nothing? No. There's definitely something going on here. I just don't know what. North let out a big sigh before speaking.

"Fine." He gave in and I smiled. "Come with me." He led me to his office, that hasn't changed a bit. He sat down and I remained standing. "She's more powerful than you, Jack." He started and this was what I was majorly confused about. We had the exact same powers. What made her more powerful than me? Why? I didn't know how to feel about it. I was so perplexed by the idea that I stayed silent, gesturing North to continue the story. "Have you ever gotten hit by her magic? Experienced it at all?"

"I've felt it. What does that have to do with anything?"

"What did it feel like?"

_Different_. "Fast, like it could slice you, but soothing at the same time." Best words to put it.

"_That's_ how powerful she is _now_."

"_Now?_" I questioned him. "What do you mean by _now_?" I asked, craving the answers. I needed the answers. I just needed to know. What was the difference of her powers and mine?

"She'll only get stronger from now on." He paused before continuing, let it sink into my skin. "She's so powerful that in the wrong hands, the world is at risk of being a dead wasteland. Forever winter."

"And you're only telling me this _now_?!"

"You never asked!" He defended. True. I sighed. "You need to find her, Jack. The world depends on it. With Pitch, who knows what she could be influenced to do, just by using her sister and you against her." North said. _Me_? How was I important? She hated me. She'll probably never forgive me for what I did.

Unless… No. No. Why am I even thinking that? It's impossible. She can't be in love with me, can she? I thought about it, and there was this light feeling in my heart at the thought of it. I don't know why. I don't feel the same when I'm around her. She makes me feel _different_. Like there's no care in the world. I sighed. And I nodded. She was impossible to figure out. Her brain is so complex, she thinks of so many things at a time, considering all of the variables from each situation.

_Then, why'd she do this_?

With the new knowledge I have gathered, I decided it was time to leave. It was time to find Elsa before anything else. So, I flew off to find Pitch's lair.

**ELSA'S POV-**

"_What_ could you possibly want from me?! I understand that I'm bait but why train me?" I asked, tired from the training we've done today. He laughed menacingly before I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You don't seem to know how strong you are. Why do you think you took so long to figure out the extent of your powers? To grasp it?" He asked me. "You're a very strong being, Elsa. _This_ isn't even your full potential." He said, gesturing to the hundreds of broken targets on the floor. That's just from today. Then there was this loud noise that caused Pitch to leave the room, assuming he was just going to investigate.

"Psst!" I heard and I looked back in front of me. And there stood a white haired familiar looking boy. My eyes widened. It wasn't safe for him to be here at all, let alone trying to get me out.

"Jack!" I whisper-yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"To rescue the queen." Obviously.

"Well, stop. Get out while you still can." I warned. "He'll be back any moment now."

"Not without you."

"If you don't leave, you'll get caught, and that won't go any good for both of us. Leave. You're underpowered here. You'll be like a headless chicken." I said. "You're doing more harm than good being here." He stayed silent and I let myself sigh and I was about to say one of the biggest lies of my life. "I want to be here. With Pitch." I at him, in between his eyes, to make it look like I'm looking him in the eye. "I want to learn how to control my powers." That part wasn't such a lie.

"There are more ways. Give me a chance, Snowflake." His voice softened. I shook my head, looked down and looked at him again. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to break down and say yes and hug him as tight as I could. But I had to protect him. A lot of people depend on him, even if they don't know it.

"No." I choked out. "I'm sorry, Jack. But that's not the way life works. You can't just expect to have it when asked for, sometimes you don't get it." I said. I wanted to cry with each word I would pronounce. "That's the beauty of life. Just… _leave_." To make up a good lie, you have to convince yourself. And for a minute I did. But I just couldn't do it. I knew more than that. I knew better than that.

"No." He said, determination in his eyes. "I'm not leaving not until you're coming out with me." He told me. We shared a moment together. On opposite sides of the transparent material in between us, we just stayed silent and looked into each other's eyes. Our breath fogging up the glass and he put his hand on the wall, and without thinking, I mirrored it.

"Jack−" I was saying before the moment was broken by the clearing of the throat of Pitch Black. Our hands retracted away from each other, and a worried expression on my face and a determined look on his as I caught a glimpse of it before he turned to face Pitch.

"Well, well, come to rescue your queen now?" Pitch laughed. I can't believe it. I screwed up. I forgot about Pitch's plan. And one thing came to my head.

"Run, Jack, run!" I said, before Pitch could shoot him with his arrow. Jack dodged and it and started to fly.

"I'll be back for you." He said before disappearing out of my sight.


	6. Thoughts

**Jack's POV-**

"No!" I exclaimed once again as the rest of the guardians looked at me strangely. I was frustrated. Frustrated Pitch took Elsa. Frustrated that I couldn't save her when I went there. Frustrated that there were so many things I didn't know, don't understand. We can't think of anything to save her.

"Why can't we do that?" Mundy asked.

"It'll be too obvious. He'll expect it." If we all go in there at once and sneak to find her, it'll be too easy, he'd know. He'd put his security higher if he didn't already. It was so easy to get it. He's more powerful this time. Who's feeding him that much fear?

"You… really care about her." Toothiana pointed out.

"Of course I do. I'm her guardian."

"No." North said. "You _really_ care for her, Jack. A lot more than you do for others. Or more than we care about ours."

"I…" I said, what do you say to that? "I guess I do…" I realized. I shook my head to snap out of it. I needed to focus on the now. The moment. It's a not a good time to think of love.

Wait, what?

Who said anything about _love_? I said I _cared_ about her… a lot. But nobody said anything about love.

Jack, snap out of it! Focus.

That's exactly what Elsa would say. And she'd blush that light pink and look away…

_Stop!_ Besides, she's mortal. She won't be here forever. I will be, though. But… I wish she could live forever. She's my best friend, at least she was… I just can't help but think. _IF_ I did love her… would she love me back? After all these years? Would she even _try_ to love me back? Or would she shoo me away? Get me to leave her alone?

"Jack." North said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled shyly and nodded. "Get back to the world Jack. An innocent is in danger." _Not any innocent_. I thought. _She's more powerful than us, apparently_.

"Right." I agreed. How do we get her out? How do we save her? How would we make sure this was to never happen again? There are too many questions, but like North said. I have to focus. "Okay… What if we try to−"

**Elsa's POV-**

I sat in the coldest corner of this glass cell. I was tired of training. It's been a week. A whole week since Jack came. A week since I've seen him. But, I was gone for less than a day when he came and the state of him… it's unspeakable. It got me thinking. Thinking too much. Am I doing more harm than good being here? But then I remember it was my life or theirs. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I were to be selfish enough to let Anna _and_ Jack die for me. My inevitable kidnapping. Pitch wanted me, for a long time now, no one else needed to be involved.

If Jack was that bad, how's Anna? She has to take over as queen now that I'm gone… the stress of being queen, has it gotten to her? How is she taking care of the kingdom? Has she had a thought of me? Well, I guess she had, at least once. In her dreams or nightmares, or even if I had come into her mind whilst working or eating, has she thought of me?

Her wedding with Kristoff would be in less than a month, she has that to plan too. To plan _alone_. We originally planned to do it together. I'd take a day away from work, go to the castle… _My _castle that I hadn't visited in so long and we'd just _talk_. We'd do normal girl things with the wedding.

How did she know Jack? Here we go. Jack.

How's Jack now? Will he truly come back to see me? Attempt to save me. God no, let him be safe. Let him forget about me once again and leave me alone… But that's not really what I want, is it? Secretly, I guess I am a terrible person.

I _want_ him to come and save me.

As much as I want him to save me, there's a part of me that's interested to see if he'd risk his life for me. If he'd save me, or at least try to. If he'd come back to me, to get me out of this hellhole that was forced upon me by the dark, menace who goes by the name of Pitch Black. Had I made trouble by trying to save him? The bags in his eyes, the red, puffy eyes say yes. But Jack being out there instead of in here or worse… tells me I've done well. I've done something good.

And I think I'm in love with him. Which would only cause more trouble. He's immortal… I'm not… if something did happen between us, it would be chaotic. I'd die sooner or later and god knows what will become of him. He's meant to be out there, not tied down. I'm the exact opposite. At some point, things wouldn't work out. What we have now… it's all I could ever ask for, but there's always that selfish part of me that wants more. That _craves_ for more. But I know, if something did spark, no good would come from it. I can't bear to lose what I have with him now.

And then my mind goes back to Anna. She tells me I've been arrogant and rude lately. I've been selfish and inconsiderate about the way I talk to people. But I guess I'm just tired. I'm tired of this drama or program that has to be called my life now. That's a pathetic excuse, I know that, but it's true. I have no control of what happens anymore. I have no control of what I say because… because that's the way things have been lately when you're tired.

When you're tired you get cranky. It's also like that when you get emotionally tired. Tired from carrying a burden that you must not tell anyone and even if you can't you won't because you're afraid of being misunderstood! You're afraid to be judged. Yes, I've been acting different lately, there's no doubt about it. But everything has been getting to me lately. It's getting harder and harder to stand up, to carry my own weight, let alone the weight of all the problems I'm faced with. It's getting harder and harder to just talk or walk or breathe, because every time I do lately, it hurts. It hurts to do everything. Let alone to survive. It's so hard to survive now, let alone notice how I've been acting. It's so hard now… It's too hard.

There's a point where I can't. There's a boundary of how much I can take and I'm hitting it. Heck, I'm there. I can't do all of that at once. Because each day, I feel like I'm dying.

That is, until Jack came back into my life.

Suddenly I don't feel so alone anymore. But he'll leave eventually and things will go back to the way things were.

So I just sat there. I didn't notice I was crying until I heard myself sob. And I just broke.

I couldn't handle things like that anymore. So I cried.

And I cried.

And I cried even more. Just because I needed to. I was _that_ bad at this point.

And eventually, somehow, I just cried myself to sleep.

• • •

I found myself in a room made of ice. Snowflakes were trapped in the solid ice, and I was in my blue dress. I explored the room, until I was led to another one. This one had a table of ice, and matching chairs, also snowflakes were trapped in them. And I took a moment or two, to admire the room. It felt like home.

I sat down on one of the chairs, as if I was expecting someone to join me. Not too long after, a man, who seemed all too familiar, sat across from me. I could tell, he was elderly, he had a white, long beard. Wearing a white robe. He sat there for a moment and smiled before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you recognize me?" He asked. Did I? He looked familiar, but did I recognize him. I nodded. "Then, dear Elsa," _How'd he know my name? _I wondered. "…who am I?" And that's when I froze, as did he. The whole scene froze until I was able to find my voice again. I knew him. I've seen him. He sounded familiar. And I just knew it was a miracle, or I was insane. But I was lucky enough to see him in my lifetime once, let alone twice. This man… This man was the one and only…

"You're the man on the moon."


	7. Beginning

**Elsa's POV-**

What was going on? This couldn't be happening now. I stood in my cage, to face a battlefield in front of me. Good against evil: The ultimate war. I saw Jack, fighting with Pitch and _losing_. All the guardians scattered in the environment fighting their enemies and Pitch's minions. And me? I'm stuck here. I'm doing absolutely nothing… because I can't.

This was getting out of control, over-dangerous. The guardians are losing… and if they lose… _if they lose_… the whole world is at stake. And I'm the reason why. I can't handle it, this, the stress, the guilt, it overwhelms me. It makes me inferior… to myself. There's one thing that the Man in the Moon told me I could do.

It's just… I'm afraid to try.

•FLASHBACK•

"_I'm not doing that!" I said, I wouldn't dare to risk everyone's live. For mine._

"_You can stop him, once and for all can't you see that?"_

"_Yes, I can. But is it worth it if we lose all the other guardians?!" There was a pause. Some peace and quiet before he were to respond, as if he were thinking. I wasn't going to use my powers, this __**curse**__ I was given to do this. I wasn't going to risk Jack's life… or anyone's for that matter. It wouldn't be right. There had to be another way, a simpler way of doing this. A safer one. I couldn't bear it if I were to kill someone. Let alone endanger the lives of the world._

_I was made for destruction. To make an ugly sight of the world that portrayed death, and hopelessness. That was the way things were. And yet, he couldn't understand that. He just didn't know how to. And I wasn't going to do it, without a far, far, better reason._

"_It's a risk we have to take." He insisted, I shook my head. I was denying this was the only way to do this. I was denying to make this risk. I was denying to kill every child's guardian for my safety. I had to think of something. I had to think of it fast._

"_No. It's not. There __**has**__ to be another way. A safer one." I said,_

"_Any other way is too predictable."_

"_Exactly!" I exclaimed. "It's so predictable that Pitch won't think of it." I said. He shook his head, once again, in denial of my idea. I wasn't doing it his way no matter what. I don't care if I die because of it._

_Ever since the incident with Anna, I have wanted to die. But something changed when I met Jack. I didn't want to die anymore._

_But this was different. There aren't options. I'm willing to die for him, for everyone. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to stand on my two feet, to look at myself in the mirror, to live. I'd be so guilt-ridden that it would hurt too much and I'd have that feeling again. That feeling of darkness and never ending torture. I'd be broken again. And I didn't want that. And I knew that __**if **__Jack loved me, or respected me in any way, he wouldn't either._

"_Just… think about it." He said. As the dream faded and I awoke to a sad life called reality._

• • •

So I stood. Still. Quiet. And I just knew what I had to do. I knew what would be at risk. I looked around, one last time before breaking, before the final drop of anger filled inside of me that I couldn't hold it anymore. I couldn't keep it to myself and I wasn't going to control myself anymore. I couldn't. It wasn't up to me. It was all up to the way I felt. After all the anger that was inside of me, the anger I had bottled up, I've finally had enough. And I was ready to let it all out.

"Enough!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, furious at the chaos around me. We had to be more civilized than this. For how far we've evolved, for them being immortal, they had to be rational. I wouldn't expect that from Jack, but I expected it of everyone else. Everyone stopped their fighting and just stared at me, and I realized, my scream had shattered the glass. "Enough." I said one last time, more quietly, but still the same amount of danger and fierceness.

"Elsa−" Jack was saying, as a warning and I cut him off, very rudely. And I do apologize in advance for whatever rude phrase I might say.

"Just all of you shut up, right now. Or I swear I will freeze _all of you_." I threatened. And there was peace. There was silence, only the sound of breathing was heard and I sighed. "Don't talk, don't blink, don't move." I said before walking out of the cage, what was left of it, anyways. The borders of it, I guess. "You are all uncivilized beings and irrational. For goodness sake, you're arguing for a girl with ice powers. Who happens to be stronger than all of you, meaning I am more than capable of killing you all with a snap of my fingers and I am very much capable of leading myself." I snapped, making my point. For once, everyone listened. For once everyone wanted to listen to me and pay attention. The attention I deserve. I walked through and around the scene around me. "You have no right to argue over a person, for power or not, it should be the person's decision. So I suggest we settle this like civilized beings, do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded. "Good." I walked in front of Pitch Black. "You are to leave the world alone, along with everyone in it, or you shall face the wraths of me and since I am more powerful than you, I will let you know it is very easy for me to kill you." I pointed out, glaring daggers at him.

"I'm immortal." He attempted to counter. I shook my head. I showed no weakness. I was strong. I was much stronger than him according to the Man on the Moon. I could kill him if I wanted to. I could kill him right now with my icicles just by impaling him and burning him. Pitch smirked, proud of his comment. And I laughed at his smug face, everybody seemed confused as I did so. I silenced myself quickly before responding very seriously, a dangerous spark in my blue eyes.

"It does not necessarily mean you cannot be killed." I said. "You can live for eternity without aging. But if you are _killed_," I paused, forming an icicle and pointing it one centimeter away from his neck. "…you will die. And I will love to take the pleasure of doing so myself." I fired the icicle and I made it miss his neck by an inch. "And let me be clear _I will not miss_." I said, annunciating every syllable. "I can certainly take away what has been given to you."

I then looked at Jack. "And I do not want history to be repeating itself again. If this were to happen again I will take care of it myself." I said, and that was that. There was still silence, just warming up to the idea of peace and tranquility.

I like this new me. She has courage. She speaks her mind. It's me 2.0. And I doubt she will last long, but there will still be a piece of what's leftover of her in me. It was silence, then all too suddenly, the world around me started to spin. I crumbled to my knees and I felt someone catch me. Cold. It's Jack. I closed my eyes, rather tightly. That is, before everything around me faded and I was no longer conscious.

• • •

_I was in the ice room, yet again. I crossed my arms as the Man in the Moon sat in front of me as I sat on the same chair._

"_I told you there was another way." I smiled. He shook his head, gravely. I raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't he celebrating? There is no more war. There is no more trouble and chaos. Have I not done well? I just stopped a war, single-handedly. "What?" I asked. "I thought I had done rather well, have I not?" I asked, crossing my arms, sliding lower into the chair, afraid I have done something terribly wrong. Something that can only make the situation worse and not better. And I did yell at Pitch Black, I probably had, but I wasn't thinking._

_I waited for an answer. This was taking a while. I cleared my throat and he sighed, looking down at me, as if I were a child and he were having an adult conversation. I sighed again._

"_My dear Elsa," He paused, as I looked at him, attentive to hear what he has to say. "This is only the beginning."_


	8. Training

**Elsa's POV-**

It's been a full week and I haven't done much. The work was lowering, since Anna decided we would share the work load. Ever since the Man in the Moon said it was the beginning, I would train whenever I wasn't doing anything. Anna insists I should rest, so does Jack, but I never do.

Jack and I have become friends. He's been doing his own things, and I don't mind. He comes to check on us, but usually he's with the children of my kingdom. I haven't told him about what happened when I was unconscious, in fear that he'll worry too much. I haven't told Anna, or anyone. They think I train just in case history repeats itself.

Now? I'm training by the frozen lake. It was nearly midnight, and I set up twelve targets each one behind another and I formed an icicle, pointed, blue.

"You should rest." I heard when I fired. I jumped ever so slightly and faced the voice to see a familiar pair of blue eyes. I rolled my eyes and I flashed a small smile. It was the one and only guardian of fun, Jack Frost.

"Easier said than done." I said, setting up fourteen targets in the same formats. "I have to be ready, I have to be strong. If that ever happens again−" I was saying, speeding up as the anxiety overwhelmed me.

"I'll be there." He said, quietly, barely above a whisper as he stepped closer to me. "Trust me, Elsa. I'll be there." I bit my lip and looked away from him to the ground of where I stood.

"My kingdom is relying on me. The _world_ is relying on me, Jack. If I freeze out of fear… I don't know what I would do." I said, matching his volume. He tucked his finger under my chin, and he forced me to look him in the eye as he said;

"You won't." He leaned in closer, as did I, until reality set in and dawned on me. What we were going to do was wrong, I had to stop. I didn't want to, but I needed to. I'll die, and he'll live it won't work out. We live completely different lives and it'll lead to nothing but heartbreak… for the both of us, if not both, than just me. It'll be no good. It'll be nothing but trouble.

"Just one more." I interrupted out moment, as we both pulled away, and his hand retreated. "Please. Only then will I rest." I begged, and he nodded. He knew I could be persistent, and really there was no point in attempting to stop me.

"You wouldn't stop until I agreed so, do it." I formed my icicle and I just felt him staring at me, watching me, it was putting me off. I couldn't focus. I felt nervous as my hand started to sweat before I said;

"Could you look away? You're putting me off." I asked and explained. I heard him chuckle and I looked over my shoulder and then back at the targets.

"Nope." He argued and I rolled my eyes and fired my icicle and it sent all of the targets into the lake, shattering the coating of ice of the lake, as the targets and my icicle fell. "Wow." I heard him say, under his breath, astonished by my power. I looked at the target and my eyes went straight to the last one. It didn't break. And I was angered by this, furious. Not really, those but I was disappointed. I could do much better than that. I could go up to twenty targets that I know of, if not for Jack watching me and asking me to rest, with Anna on his side on me taking a break.

"Dammit." I cursed. That wasn't my best shot, and I'm certain I could've done much better. If only I focused more, changed the form of my icicle to give it more strength. If only I had put more reinforcement. If I'm only working on strength, and I can't be consistent, imagine what if would be like when I start to work on my speed. I need to master strength, then speed, but we didn't have the time I needed.

"What?"

"That was an awful shot." I complained. I learned from Pitch, always be hard on yourself. Reach higher and higher so I could reach the greatest.

"Are you kidding? That's was strong, powerful, not anything less than amazing!" He exclaimed as I shook my head.

"It's strong, powerful, but not amazing." I said. He looked perplexed by this and he was about to say something when I cut him off by my anger. "It is not nearly as powerful, strong or amazing to finish Pitch!" I exclaimed before I calmed down and clamped my hands over my mouth.

"_What_?" He asked, squinting his eyes, confused. "Pitch isn't going to bother us anymore, you made sure of that." I shook my head. I dropped my hands, wanting to fall on my knees, so I did. I wanted to cry, but I didn't.

"No, I didn't." I admitted, as I let my face fall into my hands. "I didn't take care of him." I looked up at Jack. "What I did… was a mistake… I made things worse. He will never stop until he dies. This is only the beginning. Things will get worse. This was bad, but when he reaches the climax… it's all my fault, Jack, don't you see? I could've stopped him."

"H-how do you know this?" He asked, kneeling in front of me and I shook my head. "Who told you? Tell me, let me in, so I could help you."

"The Man in the Moon told me." He sighed, and he was just there. It was silent. He was just there for me. He hugged me and stayed beside me and he whispered silently in my ear.

"I'm sorry." And that's when I broke.


	9. Ours

**Elsa's POV-**

"Elsa, relax, you got it down to a T." Jack said, seeing as I've been training for the whole day. Anna wanted me to take the day off, go to the ice castle and relax. Well, this is my way of relaxing. Make sure I'm good enough to defeat Pitch when he comes _without_ hurting anyone else. I sighed.

"Just one last, Jack." I asked. I was tired, no scratch that, I was _exhausted_. I've been doing this for a whole week. I'm good with speed and strength. I'm finally keeping up the consistency. "Please." I added. I needed to be perfect. That was all I could ask for. That's all I really needed. I needed to be ready. I can't freeze. I have to take what I need to, even if I don't want to. This is the way things are. This is the way I am when I feel the need to be.

"No." He rejected. "Elsa, you're exhausted, I could see that. You're having a hard time breathing as we speak. Just rest." He reasoned with me. I nodded the slightest bit, but I still needed to be ready. And that's what I was going to say.

"But, Jack, I need to be ready when he comes−" He interjected.

"I know. And you are. But to be completely ready, you have to be full of energy. Come on, go to sleep, it's one in the morning." Did the time pass that quickly? I looked at the sky, to see the moon, almost directly above me, but more to the west. I nodded, in acceptance and I looked at Jack before sighing in surrender. He smirked, knowing he had won.

"Okay." I said softly as I walked beside him and we walked to my castle. On the doorstep we both stood still and quiet, looking into each other's eyes for about a minute until he broke the silence.

"I should go to the North Pole. We have some things to discuss." He said, clearing his throat a bit. He turned around and he was about to fly off and leave until I interjected.

"Jack." I said and he paused. He turned around to look at me. "Stay." I paused, looking down then back at him. "Look, you've been working as hard as I have−"

"Can't say that I agree. You've been working pretty hard." He interrupted and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I remarked. "The point is, you're my guardian. _You_ get tired to. Maybe you don't need to sleep. But you _do_ need to rest. Please, come inside." I asked of him and he scoffed.

"I doubt you have a guest bedroom."

"No. But I can make one." I suggested.

"You've been working hard enough. You don't need to go through all the trouble." _I want to go through the trouble._

"It's not trouble. Please, let me. I'm not too tired yet." He gave in as I flashed a small smile and we walked in my castle together. It's not his first time in my castle, and I hope it won't be the last. On the second floor, in the space next to my room, I made a guest bedroom as majestic and royal as mine. I stood in front of it and he smiled at me.

"You have no idea how much beauty you could create with your powers." I blushed slightly at his comment and looked down for a second before composing myself. _Could he like me?_ I asked myself and I hastily replied to myself: _No. It's just your power_. I thought to myself.

"I think I just got it into my head, I mean, it's all I was taught, so it's all I know, that my powers are meant to cause destruction and chaos."

"That's insane. Do you think my powers are like that?"

"Now that I think about it, Jack, your powers and mine are a bit different, but similar at the same time." I paused to see a perplex look in his face. "You control ice and snow, to a certain limit. Me? It's different. I control ice, to an unknown extent. Jack, I'm dangerous. And I don't want to hurt you." I admitted to him. And partly to myself. He looked at me with his blue eyes filled with so much sorrow. He put an arm on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. Absent-mindedly, I hugged back.

"You won't. I trust you." _That's what I'm afraid of_, I thought.

• • •

That's all that happened in the night. I woke up, on my bed. I sat up, only to see black sand. _No_, I thought. It was everywhere. All over my room, scattered on my floor, I walked out, to see it everywhere in my castle. The first thought that came into my heart as my heart started to race, was a name. A name of someone I _really, really,_ liked. _Jack_.

"Jack?!" I called out, no response. "Jack!" I called out, louder, but nothing. I checked his room, and there he was, eyes closed, breathing steady, peaceful. Was he sleeping? Or simply resting? He smirked and I rolled my eyes. Definitely awake. But to the point, he had to get up. "Jack Frost, get out of bed!" I ordered and he fell of his bed and sat up, looking at me, rubbing the back of his head.

"What−" He paused, to see the black sand. "Oh my god. _How_ could I sleep through this?"

"Do you think that's the point? Wh…what happened?" I panicked. "There's black sand _everywhere_! He was here! In this room! All over my castle! Jack!" He quickly got up and went in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down, Snowflake." He said, I took deep breaths. Tears started to form.

"He was _here_, Jack. He could've taken you. Do you know what I'd do if he did, because I don't! Go insane? Be put in a mental asylum? I don't know! Have a panic attack?!" I said, speeding up.

"Elsa!" He said, silencing me. "Breathe." He reminded as I nodded and started taking deep breaths.

"Jack, he was here. He could've taken you. This had to be a warning of some sort. Things are getting bad, just like I said they would." I cried. "And it's _all_ my fault."

"Listen to me." He said, and I didn't meet his eyes, and he cupped my face, forcing me to look at him. "Nothing's happened."

"Yet."

"Nothing _will_ happen. Not to you, not to me. I won't let it." He assured me, I nodded.

"Okay." I said, softly. "I trust you." He smiled. And something happened. Something the both of us anticipated. We _kissed_.

Yeah, you read it right. We kissed. We leaned close until our lips made contact.

It was long, but it didn't fell like it. There were sparks, and I loved it. I was over-joyed, and I loved him. I _love_ him. I guess, in my case, that's just how I knew. It just came naturally like the kiss. I just knew right then and there that I loved him. Did I say it? No. I wasn't quite ready yet. But I'd tell him.

The kiss was full of passion, and love. Something I wanted. Something that I was envious of Anna because she had it with Kristoff. But this… this was mind blowing. It felt like home, when I was with him. This felt… good, it was different, it was really something. It was brave. It was _fearless_.

Once we pulled away, it was when we needed to breathe. We were both blushing, I looked down.

"Well, uh…" He started, I giggled and he smiled. "I gotta go to the North Pole. We have a situation."

"I can't say I disagree. Come back. Maybe _here_ isn't the best place, but how about the castle?" He smiled and nodded. "I'll see you, I guess."

"I'll see you." He replied before taking off and I made my way to my kingdom. I got in, and I was roaming the halls and I got into my room.

I kissed Jack Frost.

He kissed me.

I was in love with Jack Frost, there was no denying it. Not anymore. I was in love with him. And I was _happy._ He was the best thing that's ever happened to me. One of the people who can truly make my happy, along with Anna… but his happiness was _different_. It was so much more different. He makes me _really_ happy. I let myself have a moment of happiness and joy. I was in love with Jack Frost. Jack Frost. _The_ Jack Frost. And I really hope he loves me. I hope that wasn't just a one-time thing. Because he isn't for me. He's addictive. He's the love of my life. He's my superhero. And what we have…

This love. This special, untouchable, beautiful, blooming love that was finally coming into reality.

This love was ours.


	10. Man in the Moon

**Elsa's POV-**

"I… I'm sorry. I can't, Jack." I apologized and he looked at me, hurt. His hurtful expression broke my heart and when I told him we couldn't be together. "You're immortal, I'm not. It'll lead to heart break for the both of us. And that wouldn't do anyone any good." I reasoned. His expressions were mad, sad, understanding, hurt, and confused at the same time. My heart broke and I shut my eyes as a tear fell down his cheek. _No,_ I told myself. _Remember why you're doing this._ And you might be asking that question. Why was I doing this? I loved him, he loved me, and this should be a happy ending. But it's not, it's so much more complicated than that.

• • •

_I got into my bedroom, ecstatic about Jack, the kiss, it was amazing. Jack was amazing. I shut the door and I felt a dark presence behind me that dampened my room as I turned around. And that's when I saw him. He had an evil grin plastered on his face and I got in a fighting position, glaring daggers at him. "What do you want?" I spat out at the one and only Pitch Black._

"_Now, now, there's no need to be rude. Just a few minutes ago, you seemed ecstatic." He smirked as I hardened my expression. "So you two finally expressed your feelings… how pleasant." He said, bored. "Tell me, if Jack were to be in trouble… would you still be with him?" He asked, threatening._

"_Stop. You won't do anything to him." I said through my teeth, preparing an icicle. He put his hands in a surrender motion._

"_Then I suppose you'd rather I hurt your sister." He threatened more and I hardened the sharp icicle. "Ah, so here's the deal…" He trailed off._

"_I __**won't**__ make any deals with __**you**__." _

"_Then, be with Jack and I will hurt your sister, unless you do otherwise."_

• • •

And I guess you know what I chose. I couldn't hurt my sister, not for my own selfish reasons. And there were down sides to Jack and I's relationship, anyways. I guess Pitch just pushed me to doing this, and I didn't want to, but I knew it was my responsibility. Otherwise, it would be my fault for something horrendous happening to my beloved sister, Anna. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I'd rather have one of them hurt, but both are alive. I can't have one dead. I don't work like that. It wouldn't make sense to me.

"Elsa…" Jack was saying and I just couldn't listen to him, or hear him because his voice just made me fall in love with him even deeper, and we couldn't have that.

"No! Stop it!" I said, silencing him and forcing him to listen. "What we did, that was wrong. I said too much, I shared too much and I can't take it back." I said before adding: "I hate getting close to people so I shut them out. I do it, only because I hate sharing too much or doing too much and _feeling _too much." I reasoned with him. "Please this hurts me even more so than it hurts you so leave the damned subject alone." I pleaded, more silently.

"I know that's not the real reason as to why you're doing this."

"Please, Jack. Stop."

"No." He rebelled. I looked at him and he stepped closer to me as I stayed frozen in my spot. "I won't. Not until you tell me why." _I can't_. I shook my head, looking away. "Fine." He said, angrily. "Fine, be that way. But I won't let you go. And you're wrong. This hurts me, more so than it does to you." He said before flying off and I knew what I did… it was bad. But what could've happened, would be worse. Imagine if I died, and we were romantically involved, he wouldn't be the same. The children need him, and I couldn't stop him. It wouldn't be right to. I sighed and got in my room and I heard the door knock as I flopped on my bed.

"Elsa?" I heard Anna's innocent voice. "I know you're in there… and I know what just happened with you and Jack…"

"Not now, Anna." I said as a tear strolled down the side of my head.

"Elsa, just let me in." She paused. "I could help, you know…"

"Anna… _Please_."

"Elsa." She said more sternly as I unlocked the door. "Thank you." She flashed a small smile, before her smile faded. "I don't want to be the reason why you two aren't together. And I shouldn't be. I don't know why you think that I'm the reason, but what did I do?"

"Anna it wasn't you. It really never was. You just opened my eyes to let me see, what destruction our relationship could've been… it was never meant to be."

"You used to be so lonely. You'd always push people out. The people whom you knew, and cared for you, you always shut them out." She started saying. "Please, Elsa, let me be your friend. I'm always here for you. Please, Elsa, I know the little you is in there. Loving and free and all those things you wish to be. Just let Jack see that side of you. The one you always seem to lose…"

"Because I'd lose control. Listen, Anna, you don't understand. It's more complicated than you think. True love isn't simple, you know. It would never be so… so easy to live… Please, Anna, just leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it. We have a kingdom to run, so can we please just move on?"

"Elsa, I'm here for you. You know that, right?" She asked and I nodded, grateful. I didn't deserve anyone I met in my life, good or bad. I was good enough to deserve to meet monsters and be close to dying. I wasn't good enough to meet Jack or Kristoff or any of the people I've come across. I was just not good enough for them. For them to be so nice to me, so forgiving. I doubt Jack will forgive me. I've really hurt him, in more ways than one. I put his life at risk just by talking to him. Anna left, I closed the door, time passed and soon it was evening. The full moon in the night sky as I stood on my balcony.

"_Why_?" I just said, not asking for a response, and I wasn't expecting one. The moonlight shone on me and then a bunch of scenes played in my head. One was Jack and I… we were happy, laughing… Then there was my mom and… the Man in the Moon. A light shone on my mother. Then the next scene was my mom holding me as a kid in the moonlight and my hair was brown… then it was white, like it is now. Is this a message? Man in the Moon… my mom. Oh my god.

Oh my god!

The Man in the Moon… was my _father_.


	11. Unpredictable

**Elsa's POV-**

Three weeks. I haven't seen Jack in three weeks. When I'd eat, I'd eat alone. I'd train alone. I'd be alone. I'd feel alone every day, all the time. Anna would come, and just like old times, I'd shut her out. My nightmares have been getting worse and worse, they would happen every night. Pitch laughing at my face, everyone hated me, everybody I loved… just would leave me. Jack… oh, Jack… he'd hate me most of all and give me a look of disgust. And there would be one time each day, that I would just want to die.

I haven't told anyone about my "father". I haven't said anything, I couldn't say something if no one was there to listen. The Man in the Moon confirmed that I was his daughter, and that was why I had this power. That was why I was being hunted down by Pitch Black. To tell you the truth, I was terrified. I was alone, once again. I guess I was just always supposed to be alone. I guess things were meant to be like this.

I walked to my frosty balcony… It was now winter, my season. I looked at the moon, with tear-stained cheeks, red eyes full of tears and I trembled as I was able to say one word.

"Why?" I asked, just before I broke down. This would happen every single day now. Truth be told, I was tired. Tired of Pitch, this drama… I was tired of crying, of life, of the complex measures I had to take to ensure safety. I was a princess of all super naturals now, and I was a queen of Arendale. The moonlight shone on me as I screamed, yelped and sobbed, my lungs expanding and minimizing over and over again. This was my life now. And I guess I had to accept it.

• • •

A week past and still no sign of Jack. I was getting worried. I went out to my balcony. And I looked into the ice of my railing that blocked me from falling. Whenever I'd see myself, I'd see a mess. In my eyes, I'd see no emotion left in them… just a complete dull abyss. I sighed, and next thing I knew I was in the North Pole. I was too numb to be surprised, too numb to care. But while I was here, I had to do something, right? My father wouldn't just send me here. I got in North's office and I was met by Tooth's, and North's eyes.

"Oh, it's you." Tooth said, angrily. Jack must've told them about it. And I didn't care. But for now, I had something to accomplish.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, dully as Tooth's expression softened at the sound of my voice. "Where's Jack?" I asked before my voice cracked. "It's been over a month, surely you've seen him." I said, in my monotone voice.

"Wh…what happened between the two of you?" Tooth asked, and I didn't respond. "You two were so in love…"

"No." I interrupted her. "Well, yes, perhaps I was in love back then, but that is not the priority." I said, distracted before returning to the topic at hand. "My duty is to ensure the safety of my people, meaning you, and one had been missing. Where is he?" I asked.

"You were in love." Tooth said, missing the point. "Why'd you break something that strong?" She asked before I shut my eyes to fight back tears. "What happened?"

"I… I can't say. Just please, I know you want me out of your hair, now where's−" I was interrupted by myself. _I can't tell Jack as to why I'm breaking his heart;_ that was one of the few guidelines that Pitch Black gave me. He didn't say that I couldn't tell anyone else. "I had to." I started to explain. "For my sister. I couldn't be with him."

"Why?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Pitch." She spat out. I gave her a puzzle, she simply was clever enough to figure it out. I nodded slightly. Showing that she was correct. "And you couldn't tell Jack? Do you have any idea−"

"No. I don't. Because I haven't seen him. Now, where in this cursed world is he?" I asked before I felt a presence behind me. One I loved. One I was scared of seeing. One I couldn't face yet. Then, came a voice of the person that made me fall in love with him.

"Right here, Snow Queen." The voice said as I straightened my back. I had to make up something, anything, before I break down. Some excuse that could get me out of the situation.

"Jack." I said, before turning around to face him. "Glad to see you're alright. Mission accomplished, now as you can see, I am quite busy and I must make my departure." I said, pushing past him, out to the cold, looking at the moon I couldn't see. Damn, where was moonlight when I needed it. It was like Jack and his stick. He needed it for his powers, I needed moonlight. I ran, straight forward, and I could hear him behind me, chasing me, calling after me.

"Elsa!" He called over and over again as I kept running. I couldn't. I shouldn't. I wouldn't. Would I? I did. I stopped. Dead in my tracks and looked at him. He stopped too. "Please. Stop running." He begged.

"I'm sorry, Jack. For this mess, for everything. Why can't you realize that? I am the reason for your problems. I am the reason for all your troubles. Jack, please just understand that."

"No." He said. "No, I won't. Because what if I want the trouble?" He took a step closer to me. "Before you, I didn't know why I was here. I didn't know my purpose." He said, taking another step closer. "But you showed me the light. The light of being me. You made me stop feeling invisible. You made me happy." He said as we were only inches apart from each other.

"Jack… You have to see the reason as to why I'm doing this."

"I don't. Tell me, and I'll help." He asked.

"No. I can't. I told you… I'll handle it myself." I said, having a difficulty speaking, resisting the urge to just kiss him. To tell him I'm sorry. And I'm more than this. To tell him everything. To tell him the truth, to just open up. He missed a lot in the time being. He dropped his staff on the snow, put his gentle hand on my cheek and we both leaned in, slowly.

_Stop_, I thought to myself. This is wrong. I had to protect Anna.

_Go_, my heart told me, so did Anna. I wanted him to be mine. I wanted that kiss to seal our being together, our messed up, romantic, dramatic, lovable relationship. I needed the kiss. He was keeping me from falling down a cliff to my inevitable doom, but somehow… someway… he stopped the inevitable.

Slowly, our lips met and we moved in synchronization. I was going insane. Butterflies returned to my stomach, my heartbeat raced a million miles an hour. Our eyes closed and for a moment, we forgot everything. Every worry, every problem. He drove me insane. His hands now around my waist, my arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted me off the ground and spun me in a circle as we both smiled against the kiss.

Once we pulled away, we both took deep breathes before laughing. The moon shone above us and the moonlight shined. My smile faded, and his did too.

"You have to go, don't you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, queenly duties await." I smiled and we giggled. "Listen, I'll try to explain everything, but for now…"

"We part." He completed my sentence and he held my hand. "Together, right?" I nodded.

"Together." I said, "Just like how it's supposed to be." I added. "But listen," I said. I knew that Pitch couldn't see us here. There were some places where Pitch wasn't allowed to be in, my father told me that the North Pole was one of them. "We have to keep this a secret for now."

"Are you ashamed of me?" He joked.

"No. Never. But just… trust me."

"Of course. Good bye, Snowflake." He stepped back as he let go of my hand.

"Good bye, Jack." I said before running off, out of sight and teleporting home.


	12. Age

**Elsa's POV-**

"_We'll meet back here tomorrow, right? Same time… Same general area…?" I asked him and he smiled. I looked down. I was planning to tell him about why I am the way I am. I was ready to open up to him, tell him the truth. I was ready to tell him everything. His eyes sparkled when I looked back at him and I played with my fingers._

"_Of course. As usual, Snowflake." He said, the sparkle dimmed and his eyes filled with worry and confusion. "Why?" I shook my head. "I'm not going to leave you again, you know that, don't you?" He asked and I nodded._

"_Of course. I trust you." I said. "It's… I just need to tell you something. And it's really important. And I just need to know…" I paused. "You won't back out on me, ever, right? You'll stay on my side?" I asked him. It was a big question, but I needed the answer._

"_Of course." He assured me. He assured me…_

• • •

I stood on the snow. Which was a foot high. I was waiting for Jack. It had been an hour now and he hadn't arrived. _Run_, a thought popped up into my head. I dismissed it, next thing I knew, I felt a dark presence behind me. I looked down to see black feet at my feet. I turned around to meet Pitch Black.

"You're not supposed to be here." I said, turning around and going into a fighting stance.

"Neither are you. So, where's your precious boyfriend?"

"Shut up."

"He doesn't want to see you, does he?"

"Stop." I ordered, my temper rising.

"Because he doesn't love you." Enough. A raw of icicles and just freezing came out of my hands when I moved it in a sideward swoop, freezing the one and only personification of fear, Pitch Black. For a moment or two I was astonished. Pitch Black was frozen solid. I did that. I wondered what would've Jack said or done… Jack… I had to find him. Where was he? Where could I find him?

I looked at the moon before smirking. I was going to Pitch's lair. How could I know where he is? One, I just froze Pitch Black. Something magical about freezing someone is when I freeze them, I gain their knowledge. I haven't tried this, but I just figured that out, so that's helpful isn't it.

**Anna's POV-**

I roamed the halls of the castle. Knowing very well that Elsa was out. I looked at the stacks of papers she finished and the papers that were accomplished from my pile… that she finished. Elsa was really nice to me. She cared for my happiness. She cared for my freedom. Now that she's missing, not just Elsa, but Jack, too… I had to look for them.

They cared for me. And really, that's all I could ask for. I told Elsa to at least tell me in advance before leaving, so since she left without telling me, it had to be extremely urgent. Not just urgent, but dangerous, too. And that's worried me. If she was in danger…

My sister was in danger.

"Your sister _is_ danger." I heard from behind me. I twirled around to see the eyes of a familiar face. The eyes of someone I knew a long time ago.

The eyes of someone I hated with all my heart.

Hans.

**Jack's POV-**

I woke up in a cell, black sand everywhere, too. It was a cell similar to Elsa's in a while back, and that was a big giveaway to answer my question of where was I. Pitch's lair. But _where_ was Pitch's lair, was the question. I heard a noise, it wasn't that loud, but it was a noise and I saw Elsa.

"One day, I swear to the Man in the Moon, I am going to die of drama and war." She muttered to herself as she examined the material of the glass. I chuckled. She looked up at me. "What?"

"You're talking to yourself again."

"It's one of the sanest things about me. Trust me, you'll get used to it." She said, hitting her fist to the material pretty hard, she may have injured herself. "This material is no use." She said when she tried using her powers and it failed. "There has to be door or something."

"How did you even get here?"

"Right, the most amazing thing happened." She smile and a spark of mischief ignited in her eyes. I loved that look. One because mischief was a part of me. It was nice to know I was growing on her, maybe then she would relax more and calm down.

"What happened?"

"I froze Pitch Black solid." She said. There was a moment of silence before both of us burst out in fits of laughter. Her eyes sparkled when she'd laugh, she hated her laugh but I thought it was cute. I loved her laugh. I loved everything about her.

"Really?"

"Really. He was getting on my nerves, he was getting annoying so I took care of it." She laughed when her laugh faded and so did her smile.

"What?"

"Jack… you're hair… you're eyes!" She gasped. I was getting worried.

"What?"

"Use your powers." She said, I shot her a confused look. "Now." She said, worried. So I tried it, but nothing happened. "Oh my god."

"Elsa." I worried for myself. How could this happen? Was it even possible? It couldn't be, the Man in the Moon wouldn't do that. He guaranteed forever… He couldn't just back out.

But it was exactly like him to do so. He _would_ back out, and that's the problem. Elsa sensed my urgency. She sensed all my questions and decided to answer what she could. Even if I didn't know how, I knew she'd tell me when she was ready.

"Jack… you lost your powers."

"How…?" I asked, incredulously.

"What the Man in the Moon gives, can be taken away. Jack, without your powers, you're not immortal."

"And we can't be together forever." She shook her head. "That's not the worst part, is it?" She shook her head again, tears in her eyes and she looked me in the eye when she said;

"Jack, without your immortality, you'll age to catch up with time."

"And?"

"You have less than a month to live."


	13. So It Begins

**Elsa's POV-**

Once I got Jack out, there was complete silence. The atmosphere filled with sorrow and heaviness as we went back to North's domain. We both thought of the same thing: we had to find a solution. Something to fix this problem we had. Jack and I… that's not important right now. We had to figure this out first. Nothing else mattered. Nothing.

We explained everything to North, which didn't take really long. But then, what was long was my explanation.

"Why would he target you, Elsa?" North had asked me.

"He didn't. He targeted Jack."

"No, he didn't. He's hurting people close to you. Why? You say you're more powerful than all of us, what's your explanation?" He asked, sitting down on a wooden chair. I looked down at the floorboards that I stood on. Not wanting to answer that. "Do you have anything to tell us? It would help if you let us in, you know." I did. But I wasn't ready. But like I said, that wasn't important.

"I'm…" I said, trying to get it out of my mouth. I tried to say it, straight forward. But something stopped me.

"You…" Tooth helped. I looked at her with thanks, a sad one and she nodded.

"I'm…" I tried again. I couldn't say it. Something was stopping me. I couldn't say the words. My voice would just stop working.

"You can do it, Elsa." Jack assured me. I shook my head.

"I can't. I'm sorry." And with that I ran out, once I was out of sight, I was out of mind. My cheeks, flowing with tears once I stepped out into the snow.

"Elsa, wait!" Jack called out when North brought him back in his place. I teleported to a random destination. A clearing, filled with stones. The clearing was familiar, like I had seen it before. I think I had…

"So we meet again." I heard behind me, when I picked myself up and turned around. It was a troll. It was Grand Pabbie. "Hello, Elsa. How are you?" He smiled gently and I shook my head.

"I've been better." I joked. The other trolls awakened and saw me.

"What's wrong?" Another one said and I shook my head.

"I just…"

"It's your new responsibilities, isn't it?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Something happened to Jack… And it's my fault."

**Jack's POV-**

I had no idea why Elsa would feel the need to run away. In a time like this, too. What was she afraid of? What did she think of? What was she hiding and not saying?

**Elsa's POV-**

"We know."

"What?"

"We know. The Man in the Moon and I are pals." He said. I rolled my eyes. "See you haven't grown out of that." He muttered. Why does everyone say that? "You have to tell him the truth. Before he…"

"He won't." I retaliated. "He won't die on me. I swear on my life, he won't. I refuse to let that happen."

"The only way to stop it, is to defeat the great forces keeping you apart."

"Pitch."

"To do that, you need to tell him." He said. "You need to tell all of them." And with that, I was gone, gone to a place I went back to. I was ready now. If that was the only way to stop it, to stop this, I will. I am. I won't give up on him. Not on Jack. Now then, not now and not ever. Jack will stay in my life, just like how it's supposed to be. I got in North's place, and a familiar feeling of fear overwhelmed me. I quickly dismissed it. If this is what I have to do… I'll do it.

"I'm ready." I said, and everyone's eyes laid on me. "Long story short…" I started, my voice choking on each word, as if it was telling me to stop. "The Man in the Moon…" I said, my voice started to choke more. My eyes laid eyes on Jack, who was well asleep, peaceful, in a thick layer of several sweaters and jackets… Winter clothes. "…is my father." I finished, as if I spilled it out of my mouth. It was heard, and I had to say it as if I was spitting it out. Quick, to the point, but they understood.

"What?!" North yelled and I shushed him when Jack turned in his sleep. I sat on the floor next to Jack's bed. "How could that be? That's impossible."

"Well, believe it." I said, more quietly, carefully, to avoid waking up Jack.

"North, the prophecy." Mundy said, and looked at me. "Good luck, kid. You're in for a treat." He said and I shook my head.

"I know." I said, when I tried to stroke Jacks cheek, but he turned away from the cold temperature my hand gave off, so I retracted. "I know." I repeated, softer, sadder. Would he always be like this? I stood up. "And with or without you guys, I'm going to fix this. This is my fault, so it's my responsibility to clean it up. To fix… _everything_."

"I'm helping." North said, as I smiled slightly to show my gratefulness.

"Me too." Mundy.

"Count me in. For Jack." Toothiana. She looked at Sandy as a flash of images went through his head. "Sandy's in, too."

"Thank you." I smiled. I looked at Jack, sadly. "I hope we finish in time." I muttered as he started to wake up.

"Hey, Snowflake." He said after yawning. I faked a smile, a good one, to hide my worries.

"Hello, Jack."

**Unknown POV-**

Finally, with Jack gone, I can finally get rid of that wretched daughter of the Man in the Moon. Slowly, I'll take away everything until she can't cope with the losses of her loved ones. Many eons I have waited for this opportunity. Waited for my chance to reign.

That girl is filled with sadness, depression, anxiety. All of which are in one domain really, depression.

Lucky for me, that's _my_ domain.


	14. Truth

**Elsa's POV-**

Work, work, work. That's all I ever do. I don't do anything else but work and worry and stress myself out. It's insane. I don't necessarily work by doing paper work, but by training, but by investigating for Jack, who was now with me in the castle, a safe place, in my opinion. I was finishing up some paper work and I just stopped and put my fingers to the sides of my head, rubbing them in a circular motion while my elbows rested on my desk. I haven't seen Anna around, and I was worried, but people (Jack) told me she was probably taking time off with Kristoff. However, that did not stop me from being worried, from being worked up about this… About everything.

I didn't need Anna missing _now_.

"You okay?" I head a familiar voice say. _No, _I was thinking, but I didn't want him to worry. I didn't want him to worry about anything. I looked at him, removing my hands from my head. I smiled a little and nodded. After all, I should be the one worried. I guess I am guilty for everything. By being born. I was a monstrosity, and even if Jack didn't see me that way, I did. Because I knew myself better than anyone (I think) and I knew the truth behind me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I assured him as I leaned back on my wooden chair. I couldn't get myself to lie to him and look him in the eye. So I closed my eyes.

But that didn't help at all.

Images kept flashing in my head. Evil everywhere. Everything was consumed by the darkness and everyone was depressed. Depression and sorrow took over the landscape, with fear as its right-hand man. I had to open my eyes as soon as he said something.

"You saying stuff like that gets me worried." He grabbed a chair and sat beside me, and smiled gently. "What's wrong?" He asked me, softly, carefully. Which was the safest way to ask me that without getting me to explode at the moment. I was a mess. I was a ticking time bomb. Whatever you want to call it, I was _not_ in a good state. "Elsa, tell me, maybe I could help." I didn't respond. We both knew what I was thinking. "If this is about me…"

"No, Jack. Like I said, don't worry about it." I smiled at him. I didn't want to tell him, not like this, not now. It's hard, you know, being immortal for a different reason. I wasn't a guardian, nor would I ever be one. I couldn't. I was just another piece of royalty.

A pawn.

A gratuitous player in the newly found game.

"I'm not worrying about it. I'm worrying about _you_." He answered back and I looked down. "Don't worry about me, Elsa. You get to live a normal life now…"

"Don't you get it?" I snapped. "I will never have a normal life!" I exclaimed. I stood from my seat. "I can cause destruction. I can only cause death, and pain and horror, Jack."

"That's not true." He tried to reason, but I didn't let him. I didn't want to. I was too fumed up about this. I was worked up about everything.

"It is!" I retaliated. "I won't have a normal life with you, that's true. But I won't have a normal life without you, either!" Tears started to form in my eyes as the stress and anger (at myself) boiled up inside of me. "You, Jack, are what's keeping me here. You are what's keeping me alive and sane. Because right now I have to things too many things to deal with. And the only thing that keeps me going is you. It's knowing that you love me, or loved me, that's enough for me to keep going." I paused, trying to calm myself down. "So don't you dare say my life would be better without you, because my life would be a living hell without knowing you, Jack. And it would suck every single waking day of my life."

"Elsa…" He tried to calm me down.

"No. Don't." I warned. "Don't talk." I pleaded. "Just listen." I added. "When you were gone, I saw no reason in me being alive. When you were gone, I was barely able to stand. It hurt to breathe, to talk, to blink, to eat, to drink or to do anything. Some nights, to tell you the dark truth about me, some nights I wished I'd fall asleep and _never_ wake-up." I paused. "But you… you came back into my life and the whole world lit up again."

"What are you so worried about?"

"Because… because Jack… my life, with you gone, all that would change is the fact that I have a life."

"Why wouldn't you be able to live a normal life?" Silence. "Elsa."

"Because it's my fault. It's my fault that you're in trouble."

"Why?"

"Because my dad…" I choked. "…is the Man in the Moon." Then there was no sound but both of us breathing.

And I never, in my entire life, heard silence quite this loud.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for 2,707 views and 18 reviews! You guys are so supportive and I love it so just… **_**Thank you**_**! We (plot twist there are **_**two**_** authors!) love the fact you guys take the time to tell us what you think and read!**

**P.S. I left a clue as to who **_**Unknown **_**is. Can you guess?**


	15. Brone Baro

**Elsa's POV-**

Silence. Quiet. But far from peaceful. He looked at me, and I didn't have the heart to look at him. So, I turned away from him. I look at the floor and I just tried to control my feelings, to breathe normally. The silence was there for a long time. Should I say something? I think I should. It's only right to try and say something.

"Jack…"

"No. Don't talk." He said, I couldn't figure out the tone he said it. A little harsh, but gentle at the same time. I turned around. I couldn't take the silence. For once I knew, I didn't deserve it.

"No. I won't. I deserve to speak. It's not a privilege, it's a _right_." I rebelled. I took a deep breath. "Jack, I'd understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I'd understand if you don't want anything to do with me." I paused, thought out my next move. "But don't let our story end like this." I pleaded. "Jack, what we have or had, was ours. It was our story. It was and is epic. But don't let it have this kind of ending."

"What kind of ending would this be?!" He asked, louder. "What's the difference if it were to end anyways?!" _Is he seriously considering ending it?_ I asked myself mentally.

"Because this isn't a good way to end a story!" I matched his volume. "There are so many questions left unanswered. Things you don't know about me. There are so many things we… _I…_ haven't figured out yet. Please, Jack," I pleaded through my voice. "…don't end this like this. Not like this. This is a tragedy and it's depressing." I said softer. "Don't end it because of who I have to be. Because who I have to be is different than who I am." And in the blink of an eye, Jack disappeared. I guess we ended. Out of my frustration, I locked my windows and doors. Closed my curtains just so he couldn't see me. I sat against the door and missed hearing the sweet voice of my sister.

My poor, sweet, sister singing…

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

**Anna's POV-**

"What in the world?!" Anna exclaimed as she found herself in a dark, stone-cold cell. Chained to the floor, only able to move to a certain point. She sat, back against the mossy stone brick wall. She heard someone grunt as a thud was on the floor. She couldn't see, as it was too dark. So instead, she asked. "Who's there?!" She exclaimed into the darkness. And it was silent for a few brief moments. That is, a few seconds.

"Anna?" The voice asked. It was the voice of a boy. A boy she knew all too well. A boy who she met a long time ago. A boy who her sister truly loved and cared for like nothing else in the world. "Anna, is that you?" As she remembered she hadn't answered the boy's call.

"Jack?"

**Jack's POV-**

Jack was tossed into a tiny, mossy stone brick cell. He couldn't really observe too much of it, it was too dark. He was as blind as a bat.

_Like you always are,_ he can imagine his Snowflake, he means Elsa, saying to him and laughing. She had the cutest laugh. Wait, no, she didn't. Dammit, He cursed_, Forget about her, she's long gone_, he had told himself.

"Who's there?!" A voice said, a familiar one. A feminine voice, that wasn't too far from being a soprano. He knew there was only one girl with that voice. A girl with red hair and had a sister of snow and ice.

"Anna?"

**Elsa's POV-**

Walls. All I can think of were walls. The walls of my room were dreary. They lacked hope. A light, that Jack Frost had once had in my life. Something Jack gave and took away in my life. Hope and Light. The concept of both were always strange to me. What fortunate soul could have both in a lifetime? Let alone at the same time.

Isolation. That's what walls were for. To make sure you don't hurt yourself because you let someone else in through a flaw. A fatal flaw. One that was deadly and really played no part in life but to cause you pain and sorrow. My walls were pretty high up. Reinforced now, no way to get in or out. I was to be alone. Forever.

Forever was another thought that fascinated me. Forever was impossible. Forever seemed perfect, and nothing in this imperfect, cruel world was perfect. Forever doesn't last. Sooner or later, one of you will die, immortal or not. It may take a while, but you'll die. Surely. Death could only be postponed, but it was never, ever, inevitable.

Nothing was inevitable.

Jack and I were meant to end. In a world full of hatred. Man was only capable of destruction, nothing more and nothing less.

The darkness overpowered me, so I let myself sink. Drown in the black water that was now my own skin. Wishing I had a paintbrush, a canvas and a reason. But love was no better reason than weakness.

That's when I saw him. A tall, slim man. Almost similar to Pitch Black, but not really. They could pass of as cousins, but never siblings. Never an important piece of family. Never anybody important. Not here, and not now.

I was broken, and there was only I to thank. Even though Jack Frost had caused my heartache. Even though, I know, that centuries are to build. But only death, by now, was what I really willed.

The man laughed at me, as if taking joy and power from my sorrow.

Then I knew who he was…

He was the one and only Brone Baro.

**A/N: I admit this is a filler episode. Because the next ones are exciting.**

**Lots of love, the authors.**

**P.S.**

**You want a hint to who I am? Only one author wrote this chapter.**

**I am cold,**

**I am alone,**

**With no one to hold, **

**But my own.**

**I'm going to leave a stanza every chapter I write. That's how you know it's me. Bye!**


	16. Flashbacks

**Elsa's POV-**

_~FLASHBACK~  
_

_It was a mistake…_

_I didn't really mean to hurt her. It just…Happened. _

_The scene of me striking Anna on the forehead kept on replaying in my head. I remember how scared I made mother and father feel. Oh how I don't even wish to imagine how much pain Anna must have felt when my ice magic hit her._

_Right now, I'm sitting in my room all huddled up by the corner of my new and completely frozen room. Mother and father thought it would be for the best that I have a room for my own now, since I still can't control my ice powers. I've never felt so…alone. I always hear Anna knocking on my door, asking if we could play just like we used to but…We can't. It kills me every time to tell her to go away. I, honestly, WANT to build a snowman with her. I want to go out and play…I don't want to feel alone anymore. Why…why must this happen to-_

"_It's going to be okay…"I heard a voice say from my bedroom's window._

_I turned to the window and saw something-I mean-someone pressing his face against the frosted glass of my window. I gulped and slowly walked over to the window then opened it. It took a little force since it was slightly frozen, along with the other things in snow covered room._

"_Who are you?" I said quietly. It was night so I can't speak to loud or I might wake up my family or any of the servants in the castle. It may sound impossible but considering the fact that it's very quiet, chances are 50%._

_To be very honest, once I got a good look at the man (Who I just now discovered, could FLY)I realized he was rather odd. Besides the fact he could fly, he also had snow white hair, blue eyes, and skin that seemed so pale. _

"_Y-you can see me?" He said. "YOU CAN ACTUALLY SEE ME!" he repeated. Only this time, he sounded more excited. _

_What does he mean by that? I'm pretty sure anyone can notice a man with white hair, no shoes, and flies around with a staff. That's not exactly unnoticeable. _

"_Um…excuse me…but-WHO are you? You didn't really answer that question and how are you flying?" _

"_You don't know…who I am?"_

"_No. Of course not! I've just seen you tonight! At this very moment!" _

"_Then how can you see me…N-nevermind. The name's Jack. Jack Frost! Guardian of all things fun and winter" he introduced with a funny bow, which made me giggle._

_WAIT_

_Did he say-guardian of WINTER!? "Guardian of WINTER!? Does this mean you can do ice magic?!"I asked with excitement. This is great! This means…I'm not...alone. This means that I'm not the only one who can control snow!_

"_Well-Yeah! That's, apparently, what I'm the guardian of"_

"_This great! I have ice powers like you!" _

_The man-I mean- Jack Frost, gave me a confused look. He also had a hint of suspicion in his face. _

"_No really! I can! WATCH!" I declared. I then held out my hands and made tiny snowflakes dance above it._

_He watched in amazement and grinned from ear to ear. _

"_Can I come in?"_

_I bit my bottom lip gently, a little hesitant about letting him in, but then allowed him to anyway after a moment of thinking. _

_He flew into my room and landed on my cold floor. He looked around, taking in on what was set before him. _

"_Did you do this?" He asked me._

"_Y-Yeah…I don't exactly have the best control over my powers. As you can see by my room". I stated with a nervous smile._

"_Why don't I help you?"_

_Help…Me? _

"_Can you really help me?"_

"_YEAH! Why not? It'll be fun and I'm not THAT busy, you know? Oh! I never got your name though"_

_I can't believe how much of an idiot I was._

"_R-right! My name is Elsa. Princess of Arendelle"_

_He smiled and knelt down in a joking manner then held my palm gently on his._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Elsa of Arendelle" _

_I giggled then replied jokingly in return, "The pleasure is all mine sir Frost!" _

_We both erupted into a pit of laughter._

"_Can I ask you something, Jack?"I asked timidly after regaining conscious from our mini laugh party._

"_Sure! Well, you technically already did but yeah!"_

"_Will you always be there for me? Especially when I need you the most?_

He smiled then said, "I _**promise**__ to never abandon you."_

_At that moment…I knew I've just made a new friend._

_Time passed by and not much has changed. I'm currently 19 and I've just bid my parents farewell for their trip. I'm a little scared though, they were always there to help me with my powers. Well...so is Jack but, you know, it's different! _

_Anyway, as I watched my parents leave the castle, I immediately ran back to my room and opened my window. I gave a long but soft whistle and in came the man I was just calling for. _

"_Jack Frost at your service! How may I help you today, Milady?" he said while presenting the most ridiculous bow. _

_I laughed and shook my head. "Oh Jack, You'll never change."_

"_Yeah-But you have! You're so…grown up." he stated._

_I smiled. "And YOU haven't aged a bit." _

"_Well someone's got to stay handsome forever, right?" He replied, jokingly. _

_I just rolled my eyes playfully and sighed. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat."_

"_YEAH! Now. Let's get started on our training." He said._

_This began the snowball fight._

_Snowballs of all shapes and sizes were flying about my and laughter bounced off the walls of my, formerly, lonely room. _

_This is usually how our training goes. We go all serious at first then eventually get bored and start playing. I can't expect any less from the guardian of FUN after all._

_Soon enough, hours went by and it was already night. It was the time our fun ended._

"_I had so much fun today!" I said happily as we both laid down on my snow covered floor._

"_So did I but it's never boring when I play around with you, you know?"_

_I smiled and felt rather flattered. I don't really leave my room so I don't always here comments as such from other people. _

"_You know… You can already start leaving your room, you know? You seem to have perfect control over your powers now." He said rather seriously. _

_I sat up and pulled my knees close to my chest and looked down to the floor, sadly. "…I'm scared… I just-I can't Jack. I can't take the risk." I whispered._

_He then sat up as well and pulled me close to him. "Then I'll never leave you alone until you're ready."_

_I sighed but smiled. "Thanks"._

~TIMESKIP~

_I was depressed. I was scared. I felt so alone._

_You see, today, I received a note saying that father and mother's ship got wrecked from a storm and that their ship sank that night. _

_Anna and I were basically orphans now. We lost our parents._

_Anna came by awhile ago, telling me that it was just us left. She sounded like she really needed me. Oh how I wish I could just come out and comfort her but…I can't. I just can't._

_Especially not now._

_I got up from my huddled self and ran to my window and bursted it open. I cried out, "JACK! JACK! ...Please…please come…I need you…"_

_Guess what? No one came. He didn't show up._

_I waited the whole night for him. I was crying. I was an absolute mess. _

_Why didn't he come? Didn't he promise he'd always be there for me? Was it all…a lie?_

_Oh I hope not. But something tells me…It was._

~END OF FLASH BACKS~

I just didn't expect for things to turn out like this.

**Just a filler, lots of love, cheerful author.**


	17. Jackson Overland Frost

**Before we start, I would like to say THANK YOU. I would also like to say; no matter what DON'T stop reading. Always think of all the plot twists we (us, authors) love to put in the chapters.**

**Sorry.**

**Elsa's POV-**

Pitch disappeared into thin air after shooting the last arrow. He didn't really aim it at anyone, which I found strange and peculiar. North, Mundy and I finished the last of the dark wolves he left us with.

"Is everyone okay?" I called out.

"Elsa! Over here!" Toothiana called out to me. I turned to her direction, to see Jack sprawled out on the floor. I ran as fast as I could.

"Jack!" I exclaimed as I got to them.

"E…Elsa?" He asked, quietly before coughing up blood. Pitch was aiming, just not at me. He was aiming at jack and shot him right through the heart.

"Bloody murder. Jackson Overland Frost, I told you to stay with Anna!" I scolded, teary-eyed because I knew what was happening. I just wished this was a nightmare. I hoped to wake up. He smirked as he coughed up blood, I closed my eyes as he did so. I couldn't look at him. When he finished, I opened my eyes. "Oh god, Jack what have you gotten yourself into?!"

"Glad to know your personality doesn't change even when I'm dying." He laughed then coughed again.

"Shut up. You're not dying." I denied. I looked to North. "I need something to cut the arrow. Then I'll need something to press on the wound." I told him and North took off. I looked to Jack. "You are _not_ dying." I repeated. But it sounded like I was talking to myself. I was trying to convince myself that he'd live.

"Elsa…" He wanted to reason with me. Not a good idea. And Mundy knew that.

"Just shut up, Frost." Mundy joined the conversation. His voice was grave. He knew that it would happen. He'd die. But I won't let it. Not so easily.

"Yeah, shut up, Mundy." Jack repeated and coughed. I looked away. "Elsa?" I refused to look at him. I couldn't. Not like this. Not when he's in this state. "Snowflake." He said, gently, but sternly. He put his palm on my cheek, forcing me to look at him.

"You're _not_ going to die. _Not_ like this. _Not _because of me. Don't you _dare_ be the hero, Jack Frost." I warned him. He laughed then coughed again as a tear strolled down my cheek.

"It's not your fault." He told me. I refused to believe that. I got him into this mess. It's unfair.

"Shut up, you know it is." I don't deserve him.

"I love you." It's all my fault.

"Stop." He's dying.

"I think you're beautiful. I think you could do all kinds of good with your powers, just let them help you." He's dying because of me.

"Shut up." I said. "My powers got you into this mess."

"You are the _best _thing that's ever been _mine_." He said. And I just broke. Tears strolled down my cheeks continuously like a waterfall of tears. "Say something." He begged me. "Just say something for me, Snowflake."

"Remember when we were in the halls of the castle? You asked me what was wrong and all I said was _never mind_?" I asked as he nodded. "I was going to say I _need_ you. I don't _want _you. I literally _can't_ live without you, Jack. So don't you _dare_ die on me, Jackson Overland Frost. I _need_ you." I told him. He smiled as his eyes closed. "Jack?" I asked for a response frantically. "Open your eyes. Stay with me, Jack." I ordered him.

"I love you, Snowflake." He said, softly, but loud enough for me to hear. Then his breathing and his heartbeat just… _stopped_. I started to sob frantically.

"Jack?" I cried. "Jack!" I said louder. "Jackson Overland Frost, don't you leave me!" I ordered but so response. "This isn't funny!" I cried more. My cheeks were soaking wet when I realized… my best friend… my romantic interest… my partner… the person I loved the most was dead. I looked at North who had just arrived, and everyone else as they looked at me with grief-stricken face. Mundy put a hand on North's shoulder. I looked at Jack and rested my head on his chest. "Jack!" I called to no one. "Jack, come back for me." I yelled. "Please." I said softer. "I love you." I said as soft as a whisper.

_I love you, Snowflake_… Those were his last words. To me… To everything in the world.

**-5 days later-**

I stayed in my room all day. Anna understood that I needed my space. I needed to be alone. I sat on a chair, a blade in my right hand. A deep cut on my left wrist. I made a painting, the brush in my hand, the canvas splattered with red paint. I was alone, no one understands. My partner was dead and I was on land. He was in the heavens as I'd abandon my duties. My kingdom wasn't a kingdom to me, just a waste of space.

Paint spilled all over my canvas. Dizziness and darkness acted as my bliss as they enveloped me. And only few people in this world would I miss.

And I wouldn't be missed.

The world was bland. Plain and boring. Fun died when Jack died. The happiness was gone. I was to have a show. I would disappear… disappear…

I hate being immortal.

I hate my life.

I hate him not being here.

It's not fair. It never is.

I hate him for not being here.

But I love him so much.

So it would be so much simpler…

_Much_ simpler…

If I was… just… _gone_.

* * *

**My life could've been simpler**

**Suppose I'd fit in.**

**To society's lovely standards**

**Of a girl who's really thin.**


	18. Grief

**Elsa's POV-**

"Elsa, what do you think we should do?" North asked me as I looked up at him. Anna sitting at the table with us, along with Olaf, and Kristoff. I looked around and I stood up from my seat.

"What's the point, really?" I asked, my hands on my table. "It's over. We're done! We're outnumbered here! He's got thousands of minions and we have ourselves! We don't stand a chance."

"Elsa." Anna said.

"No, see the reasoning in this." I said. "We don't stand a chance."

"You can create minions, too, can't you?" Kristoff suggested.

"I have _no_ love or freedom at all to do that anymore." I said. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I didn't want to be this person, nor do I _want_ to be. I will _never_ want to be this person! I don't want to be the person people rely on. It _sucks_." I said, storming out, silence in the room as I left. Shock covered the atmosphere as I left and I stayed in the study.

_What's wrong?_ I heard **his** voice in my head.

_Shut up_. I thought back. _Just shut up_. I begged as I stepped to the balcony.

_I'll be back_. I **him** say.

"_Stop it! No more memories, please!"_ I accidentally yelled into thin air and my brain was quiet.

"Elsa?" I heard someone say behind me. I looked back to see a snowman. I smiled at him, gentle. "It's okay, you know. To freak out." He smiled gently. "You lost someone you truly loved… I'd freak out too." My smiled faded as I looked away.

"But to have so much pressure. So much confusion and responsibility… it's not healthy." I said, leaning on the fence of my balcony. "Jack used to take me away all the time…" I said, reminiscing. "Away from the stress and the work. He'd let me have fun." I smiled slightly before it faded. "I can't believe the last days I was with him, I took that for granted. Ignored it only to train for hours and hours… It's such a shame. It's my only regret."

"Don't regret it." Olaf said, smiling. "Learn from it."

Another painting, the same old canvas. I miss him. I want to be with him. As cliché as that sounds, I can't live without him. All I am is a shell of a girl that I was. It's such a shame I took **him** for granted. My eyes closed, but then I heard a loud bang. My eyes snapped open and I wrapped my new painting in a piece of black cloth. I sat up and started walking around the castle.

"Hello?" I'd call out to the abyss. And I saw **him** there. "J…Jack?"

"Run, Elsa. And don't look back." He said, as his voice echoed through the walls of the halls.

"What's going on?" I asked him. I needed an explanation. Jack was dead. I was there. I saw him. "You're supposed to be dead." I said and he looked behind him and back at me.

"Listen to me, Elsa. You have to keep fighting. Don't let him take you."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Don't let Brone Bano take you. Run!" He exclaimed, so I ran. As fast as I could. For what seemed like forever.

My eyes snapped open as I sat up from my bed. Another nightmare. Another nightmare about Jack. It's so frustrating and aggravating. Why? Why me? Why not anybody else? Why does it always have to be _me_?!

Oh right, because I'm the Daughter of The Man in the Moon.

I wish I had some other reputation. I don't even know my father's real name! That's not right! It doesn't make sense!

"Hello? Elsa?" I heard someone behind me. I looked at my door to see Anna standing there.

"Anna!" I exclaimed.

"I heard you screaming." She said, sitting beside me. "Elsa, listen,"

"I know. You guys need me. The whole world's safety depends on me. I know, Anna. I know all of it. But I sometimes just wish things could just…" I sighed.

"I know. I know, Elsa. But, really it does depend on you."

"No pressure then." I joked. "Let's get this thing done and over with."

"What do you suggest we do?" North asked me as I took a deep breath.

"It's going to be hard." I warned. "But it's the only way."

"What?"

"We have to revive Jack Frost."

**Just a filler chapter. Good night guys.**

**Society's perfect girl;**

**Pretty, gorgeous, beautiful.**

**Who am I?**

**Someone who isn't as wonderful.**

**P.S. I underlined some letters. That should give you a clue as to what'll happen next.**


	19. Who?

**A/N: I would like to say: You wanted Jack to come back to life. But you didn't say that you wanted him to be perfectly fine.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV-**

"Are you sure this will work?" Mundy asked me as I grabbed a book from my bookshelf in the study. I started to scan through its aged pages, looking for something.

"It has to." I said, putting back the book and getting another one, scanning through its pages. "Really, all we have to worry about is his memory." I added as I found a spell. _To Revive a Loved One_. Good enough. It's only a few words in calligraphy, it's not too hard to understand.

"What do you mean?" North asked. "He won't remember _anything_?" He asked louder as I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the book.

"Not exactly. There will just be a few holes in his memory we'll have to fill in." I said, as I raised my head to look at Tooth. "You can take care of that, right?" I asked as she nodded. I gave her a small smile. The radiant full moon started to rise as I looked at the guardians, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff. "Let's get this thing over with. The sooner the better." I said as we made our way to the gardens of Arendelle's castle. The moon rose directly above us and I let the power course through my veins. I always felt strongest at the full moon. I looked at Jack's corpse, color and life missing from it.

"Good luck, Elsa." Anna whispered to me before the ritual. The guardians lit the candles around me and stepped away from the circle with my sister, her fiancée and Olaf. I gathered my energy as I started to read the spell.

"Give this body a soul,

The soul of its previous owner,

5 days since his passing,

The moon be its loaner." I started as orbs of moonlight surrounded Jack. Last stanza.

"It's been long days since he passed,

With many people amassed.

Take from me what you need,

Only when you have done the deed." I finished as the orbs surrounded me as a sharp pain hit me. My chest tightened as it got harder and harder to breathe. After three minutes or so, the pain stopped and I could breathe perfectly fine as the orbs subsided. I collapsed on to the ground, catching my breath, coughing up a little blood.

"Oh my god." I heard Kristoff exclaim.

"Elsa, you did it!" I heard Anna exclaim as I got back to normal. I stood up to see Jack's eyes open as he quickly sat up. He was gasping for air and I couldn't blame him. "Jack!" Anna exclaimed and hugged him and he hugged back, still confused.

"Wh… What just happened?" He asked, as Anna pulled away. "What's going on?" He added.

"You're alive is what happened!" Anna exclaimed. "Elsa practically resurrected you!" She added, looking at me. A spark in her eye. Jack followed her gaze, looking directly at me as I smiled.

"Who?" He said, as my heart got heavy. I felt like I was hit by a cannonball. "Who is Elsa?" He asked, looking around.

"Don't… Don't you see her?" Anna asked, "She's right there!" She added, gesturing to me.

"Anna, there's no one there." Jack said as my whole world crumbled in front of me.

The magic took my visibility.

To Jack.

The magic took memory of me from him. That's not fair. It's far from fair. I didn't deserve it!

I took a step back as I tried to process things. Jack couldn't see me. He couldn't remember me. He didn't _know_ I existed. This sucked!

"Anna, are you okay?" He asked. I mean, at least before he could see me… but this time? It's gone too far. So, I ran. I ran farther than I ever did. I ran as fast as I could.

Until my vision was gone."Anna, are you okay?" He asked. I mean, at least before he could see me… but this time? It's gone too far. So, I ran. I ran farther than I ever did. I ran as fast as I could.

Until my vision was gone.

* * *

**Jack's POV-**

It's strange, really it is. Anna and the others are talking about this girl named Elsa and how she ran off. But no one was there. I couldn't see _anyone_ where they said she was! And on top of that, I hear voices inside my head.

_Save her!_ One said,

_She's in trouble! _Another one said,

_Run!_ The last one said as I groaned and they all looked at me.

"What?" Tooth asked as I put my hand on my forehead.

"My head… it _hurts_!"

"Just lay back down." Kangaroo−I mean _Mundy_ said. "You just came back from the dead, you're still adjusting. Get some rest and don't worry." He added. _Don't worry_. How can I when I hear all these voices in my head?

How can I _not worry_?!

I feel like I should be worried, but I don't know what for.

What was going on?!

I woke up from a sleep not too long after, to see myself in new surroundings. It was a room… made out of _ice_. Tooth was there, watching, as creepy as it is, it was like they were guarding me.

"Where am I?"

"And ice castle." She simply stated as I rolled my eyes.

"I got that. I meant _who made it_? Because I didn't and I'm the only one that has the power to do this."

"You aren't." She said. "Elsa made it."

"Elsa doesn't exist."

"I can't believe you, Jack!" She said, as Anna came in.

"What's with all the noise?" She asked as Tooth explained.

"I cannot believe you, Jackson Overland Frost!" Anna exclaimed louder, almost making me deaf.

"If she does exist, why can't I see her?"

"If you exist, why can't other kids see you?!" Anna retaliated. And she had a point. A _very good_ point.

"It doesn't work that way! Guardians can see other guardians!"

"She isn't a normal guardian!" Anna exclaimed. "Scratch that, she isn't a guardian. Period. She's the Man in the Moon's daughter! And you should know because she loved you and you sure as heck loved her!" And with that, Anna stormed out.

"Tooth?" I asked softly, calmly as Tooth looked at me. "Who's Elsa?"

* * *

** A/N: Same thing, underlined letters are IMPORTANT.**

**Days passed,**

**Fears amassed,**

**Hate for oneself,**

**Because she was an outcast.**


	20. Memories and Conflict

**Jack's POV-**

"So let me get this straight," Jack started as he looked at his fellow guardians. "I was in love−"

"You _are_ in love." Anna interrupted him, to correct him as he rolled his blue eyes.

"With a girl who does not exist."

"With an amazing, powerful girl who _does_ exist." Anna interrupted him once again. Once again, before continuing, Jack rolled his eyes.

"And she's supposedly the daughter of the Man in the Moon?"

"And she's _surely_ the daughter of the Man in the Moon." Anna corrected.

"How do I know you're _not_ playing a joke on me?" He argued. It was rational. They described the girl as perfect, minus the several insecurities. Beautiful, stunning… selfless. How could he be so sure that she existed? More reason for doubt is the fact that he couldn't see this girl. It was awful. He didn't know what was true and what was fake. He didn't know what to believe in anymore. He relied on guts and his brain, which probably isn't the best idea.

"Because… she loves you too." Anna said, as there was complete and utter silence. "I need to go finish paperwork. I'll be up in the study if you need me." She said before leaving. A few moments after she left, there was an ear piercing scream. Jack, followed by everyone else, ran to the study, where Anna was standing, frozen in the doorway, to see a body sprawled out on the floor. And for the first time in days, Jack could see her perfectly.

A beautiful platinum blonde girl, wearing a black gown with a snowflake pattern. The pale girl was lying on the floor, if Jack didn't know any better, he would think she was dead, but something said otherwise.

Surprisingly, to him, he felt worried, sad, upset, even. He felt love for the girl he couldn't even remember.

"Elsa." He gasped.

~_Flashback~_

"_YEAH! Why not? It'll be fun and I'm not THAT busy, you know? Oh, I never got your name, though."_

"_R-right! My name is Elsa. Princess of Arendelle."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Elsa." He gasped.

**Elsa's POV-**

Darkness filled my head and I couldn't feel anything but immense pain, sadness and hurt. I couldn't numb it out. It was like if was forced into my brain, like it was wired. All I could do is wait it out.

**Jack's POV-**

Jack ran to Elsa, followed by the guardians. Although, Anna stayed in place, too shocked to move. Jack kneeled next to Elsa, and attempted to find a pulse. A moment later, he found it. As faint as it was, she was alive. He looked at the guardians before turning her right side up.

"What happened to her?" North asked Jack as he shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered North, carrying Elsa in his arms. "But she's alive." Jack added. She was as light as a feather. She felt like bone wrapped in skin.

_She hasn't been eating_. Something inside him said as he put her on the olive green couch of the study.

**Elsa's POV-**

A man popped up in my vision. The same man that I saw before. It was Hans. But his eyes were completely black as night. He gave a dark laugh before taunting.

"I'll come for you." He said in a low voice. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move, it was as if I was rooted onto the floor. Suddenly, it was like a wave. Everyone's voices filled my head, telling me I had failed, that I had done something terrible. They were angry, disappointed. Everything was my fault. I couldn't take it! It was too much that it was like the only way to let it out is to−

"Scream!"

* * *

I never noticed I was sitting up on the couch of the study until I saw everyone staring at me with wide eyes.

"Are you _okay_?" Jack asked me. I couldn't hear it at first. I was trying to process everything. _What was that dream about_? "Elsa, are you okay?" He asked again.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Wait." I paused. He knew me. He remembered my name. "You can see me?! You know me?!"

"Of course I do." He laughed.

"Oh my heavens, you can see me!" I paused. I realized another thing.

_You can see me?!_ He once told me when we first met.

"Oh my lord I sound like _you_!" He chuckled before Anna, for once, interrupted the conversation.

"Elsa, what happened?!" She asked me, concern filled her voice as I stood up. The whole world was spinning, causing me to sit down once again.

"Uh… I'm not quite sure. I ran away, and I was just running, and that's all I remember." I said. I couldn't tell them about my peculiar dream. It would worry them too much. "I… I have to go." I told them as I stood up. I was about to leave when Jack held my arm, stopping me.

"Are you kidding?!" He asked, incredulously. "You were just unconscious literally a _minute _ago!"

"Why are you concerned? You barely remember me!" I said. "Besides, I have to." I added.

"Why did I ever fall for you? You are so stubborn! You are so reckless!" He snapped.

"You're too _immature_!" I retaliated before storming out. There was a reason. A pretty good one, too. With tears in my eyes, I ran again. I keep running these days, but it's for the safety of others. If I don't kill Brone or Hans, or whoever is my enemy first, they're going to hurt Jack. And I can't live through that. And at the same time, I couldn't face Jack.

Not now.

Maybe not forever.

He won't remember me. That's all I know. I'm useless. I'm a waste of space. I'm a source of destruction. No one would want me. Ever.

And I'm afraid things will just stay that way. Things won't change. And right then and there, a questiong popped up into my head: _What happens after this war? Will Jack stay or leave? Will I let him stay? Will I let him leave?_

* * *

**She released one last video, as a goodbye,**

**Telling her story one last time.**

**Her eyes got teary, she started to cry,**

**She ignored the comments saying; "Please don't die."**

* * *

**Once again, underlined letters are VERY IMPORTANT!**


	21. Let Him Go

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is dedicated to a very, **_**very**_** special "friend" of mine.**

**Elsa's POV-**

A few days passed before I headed back to the castle. Jack and I didn't matter. Not right now. We had bigger, worse things going on and we can't waste any more time. If I don't kill Brone, he's going to kill Jack… _again_. If Jack dies (_again), _then I'm not so sure if I could take it then fun would die with him. Children need him, more so than I do. That's why… when this is all over… when everything's back to normal… I'm going to let him go. I… I love him, but I guess this is the way things have to be.

I needed time.

I needed… to think.

I needed to be alone. I was a lone wolf. I guess to be honest, we bring out the worst of each other. Ever since he's been with me, I've been different. And when he's gone, it's like my world crumbles, but then he comes back, which makes things more complicated, because it will happen over and over again. I can't be turned like a light switch. I have to stick to one side. So when, he leaves… Maybe I have a chance to be normal again. To have a chance at life, and he will too. I hope he will.

I arrived at the castle, and I didn't need a mirror to know I was a mess. Life's been hard on me, what can I say?

It's getting harder to stand on two feet.

I walked inside the dining hall, no one noticed, I was used to it. But I had important news to give.

I figured out more about Brone.

So, I cleared my throat which got everyone to look at me.

"What's the plan?" I said, flatly. Jack was the last one to look at me. The last one to stare. For one second, there was a concerned look in his eyes, but it was covered by hatred. I can't give him the privilege. I can't let him break me. I guess I learned the hard way to never let him go that far. I can barely handle myself. I'm broken. I feel doomed. Doomed to fall. As he looked at me, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I could barely hold my tears. He _hated _me. _Hate_ is a strong word.

"You're not fighting." He said, as his eyes squinted.

"Jack." Mundy warned.

"It's not her fight! It's ours!" He yelled. "Let's face it, she's not even supposed to fight! We're only letting her!"

"Jackson Overland Frost!" Tooth reprimanded. "How dare you! It's her fight, too! She's one of us now! Stronger than any of us!"

"We don't need her!"

"Yes we do!" North bellowed.

"North's right, Frost." Mundy spat out his name like he was saying insane. "Don't let your personal life get in the way of our jobs−her job!" Then there was silence. He looked at me and so did North.

"Why don't you join us, Elsa? We were just discussing it."

"N…no. You don't need to include me in this meeting, I could catch up anytime, really."

"Elsa." North said, firmly. "Join us." So, I sat down on the only seat available. Next to Jack. It was like being stuck in lessons all over again. Minus the mathematics. "Plan is, we hunt down Pitch," I raised my hand as Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, Elsa?"

"There's one major flaw." I said. "Pitch isn't working alone."

"What?" Jack asked, incredulously as I looked at him.

"Are you deaf?" I joked. "Pitch Black is not working alone." I repeated myself. I was too cold to care. Too cold to love at the moment. Nothing else mattered but my duties. With that, the meeting was adjourned. I walked to my room, taking my time as I saw the one and only Jack Frost catch up beside me.

* * *

"Hi." He started.

"Hi." I replied. There was a moment of silence between us, just before we both spoke at once.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I said.

"I'm sorry about being mean." He said at the same time as we stopped and looked at each other before looking down. "You first." He offered as I nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was being rude and I think we had gotten off at the wrong foot." I said, keeping my eyes down before meeting his.

"I think that, too. I'm sorry for being mean, too."

"How about we start over? From the moment you woke up."

"You want to go to the garden and have myself lie down at midnight again?" I rolled my eyes as he said that. I nudged him a bit before we started walking again.

"You know what I mean." I said as he chuckled.

"Yes, I do. But I figured that we could use some fun."

"That's your job, guardian of fun." I smiled. We got in front of my room before I spoke again. "So… What do you want to know? I mean, I assume you have questions and I have the answers so…"

"Maybe we could play twenty questions later. How about after dinner?"

"Maybe." _That is, if I eat dinner_, I thought to myself before nodding. He gave me a small wave.

"See you later."

"You too." I replied, returning the wave as he walked away. Could there be anything left to our story? I got into my room, locking the door behind me. Would I do something I regret?

I think all I needed was time. Time to think. Time to myself.

But then, we didn't have that. We didn't have all the time in the world like everybody else. Because he would have to leave. He'd have to leave me. Like a change in the seasons. With every snowfall, fun would be sure to come along. Unfortunately for me, Jack had that responsibility. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. Nothing I could do at all. If only I could stop time, but then again, it would be inconsiderate.

I needed to let him go.

Let Jack go.

* * *

**A/N: UNDERLINE.**

**What's so different about tonight?**

**Things just don't feel right.**

**Maybe then you will see, **

**What you really, really, mean to me.**


	22. A Pen

**Elsa's POV-**

If anyone were to tell me that my destiny was _this_, I would not have hesitated to complete it sooner. Years ago, when Jack left, I was hopeless and utterly broken. I didn't know who I was, who I could trust, who I can share a bond with like the one I shared with Jack, when he gave me an infinity in limited days. Never will I ever believe that this is the end. Never will I ever believe that I, Elsa, Queen of Arendalle, have met my inevitable doom at the age of twenty-two.

**-One hour earlier-**

I met Jack in the garden, where we were supposed to play twenty-questions, for his sake, of course. So, when he arrived, naturally, we modified the game. Instead of us asking each other, he'd ask me. And let the fates decide what would happen next (which I guess they did). It was a cloudy night, so the moon couldn't see us, which also meant I had no power.

I had an unlimited amount of power on the tip of my fingers…when, and only when, the moon was in the middle of the sky on a clear, starry night. I sat on the cold, stone benches, waiting for Jack to arrive when this shiver came up my spine. It wasn't Jack, I could tell. When I turned around, no one was there. I dismissed the suspicions that I had. Tonight, was for me and Jack, there was no changing that.

Tonight was a special night.

And so, I waited…and waited… for what seemed like hours, turned out to be a mere fifteen minutes when I decided to get up.

_Bam!_

My back was met by the soft, icy touch of a snowball. I quickly turned around.

"What? No fighting back tonight?" Jack asked me, that mischievous smile plastered on his face, I smiled back. I merely shrugged.

"Is that your first question?"

"If it leads to something I should know." He replied. I pointed up to the sky, where the moon was supposed to be. I knew exactly where the moon was at all times. I'd know when I was at the climax of my power, or if it was weak.

"I only have power when the moon is showing."

"That can't be true." I shrugged again.

"Maybe. I have limited power when the moon is gone."

"But the moon's always there."

"But you can't see it."

"That doesn't mean it isn't there." He retaliated. "It's like your heart. You can't see it, but you know it's there."

"But you can feel the heart. You can feel it beating."

"You can feel the moon, too." He smiled. There was a comfortable silence between us, as we both just stood, looking into each other's eyes. I could've done that for an eternity, but I know that I shouldn't. So, you might kill me for it, but it was me that broke the ice this time.

"We should get one with the night, don't you think?" I asked. "We have a long day tomorrow." I smiled, looking down.

"Right." He said, keeping his cool as we both sat down on the stone bench. "Twenty questions…"

"_Modified_ twenty questions." I corrected, looking up from my gaze of the ground.

"Whatever." He shrugged it off. "Do you like being unhappy?" He asked, I was caught off-guard. Did it seem like I was? "I mean… uh…"

"I know what you mean, Jack." I interrupted, and gave him a small smile. "Honestly, no."

"Then why are you unhappy all the time?" He asked. "Anna goes out of her way to make you happy."

"I just think that happiness is like a pen."

"How so?"

"Well," I started. "You have a pen, and that pen has a limited amount of ink. There comes a time, when all your ink is spent, and you no longer have a pen to write your story with." I explained. He had a retaliation for this, I knew that since I said it. What I said, was much too vague.

"Can't you buy a new pen?"

"But what if that pen was not just a pen to you? It was something much greater than just a pen." I said as he was silent and engaged in what I was saying. "You can buy a new pen, but regardless of what pen it was, it won't be the same. The writing will be different, the pen will be different. That pen… what if it won't make you as happy as the last one? What do you do then?" I asked, "And besides," I added, "To get ink, that requires someone else's work, pain and suffering. Would you really let that other person suffer at your cost?"

"You don't think your worthy enough for that person's suffering?" He guessed, as I was silenced this time. "Elsa, you mean much more to people than you think."

"Yes, I'm the daughter of the Man in the Moon. I have unlimited power. I'm destined to protect every immortal and beat all evil in this god forsaken world. That is all but a title, Jack." I said, "But that doesn't mean that it's me." I said, softly.

"It's not that."

"Then, what is it?" I asked, giving up. "A pen, Jack, you can get it anywhere. They advertise it for the way it writes. That's what matters, doesn't it?" I asked, not expecting an answer. "But they don't advertise the amount of suffering people and animals had to go through. That's why, Jack. My happiness is the cause for other people's suffering. It's not worth it. _I _am not worth it."

"Your personality makes you worth it."

"Clearly it doesn't."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"For my personality to be worth it, it would be memorable." And that's where I knew I crossed the line.

"Elsa."

"No." I said, turning around. "No… Don't talk right now."

And it all happened so fast. I heard the leaves rustling then, _bam_! A wolf sprang out. My first instinct was to protect Jack, never mind about me. But it didn't aim at Jack.

It aimed at me.

It bit me, too fast before I could've reacted. Jack hit it, which managed to shoo it off. He ran to me. Usually, this would heal. A bite from a wolf would be no problem. Magic wolf or not.

"Why aren't you healing?" Jack asked, panicking.

"Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I can't have scars." I grunted. The pain shot through me as if I was a mortal and I've just been shot. "But that was no ordinary wolf. That was Brone's." I took deep breaths, the harder it was getting to breathe and keep my eyes open. "Brone's one of the eldest of the immortals, as old as my father. They were friends actually… but something made him turn on my father. He knows what it takes to kill immortals."

"Even you?"

"I may be special but I'm not _that_ special. I'm still a mere immortal like you. Plus, it's all in the books. There was a prophecy about me… he knew for a long time." My supporting arm gave out as I fell onto the ground, my breathing as if there were stones piled up in my lungs. Jack carried me, rushed me inside, trying to get help…

**-Present-**

But there's so much more to that. It wasn't long before my eyes were too heavy and they were closed shut. It wasn't long before I just couldn't breathe anymore. It wasn't long before my heart gave out and stopped beating. It wasn't long before I died. Trying to save me was a lost cause but he kept on trying.

He kept on trying and that's what kept my mind working sanely after all this time.

_You will save him…_ I heard Brone's voice in my head. _You will be his salvation and you can save yourself_… It continued. _All it takes is one sacrifice…_

_You are mine now, Elsa_.

* * *

**Yes, it's been a while. Yes, it's a cliffhanger. Yes, I'm stopping that weird poem-thing. You just know if it's me by my style of writing.**

**Enjoy… :3**


	23. Grieve

**Jack's POV-**

All Jack could do was wait. That was the only thing he was good at. Elsa was in her room, with the other guardians. Anna was waiting outside with him. He and Elsa did get off on the wrong foot, but it wasn't fair that she die because of her title.

Yes, her title. Jack was convinced that she wasn't her title. He was convinced that he wasn't stuck-up like how he thought she would be. To be honest, Jack always didn't like the fact there would be a daughter of the man in the moon. Ever since he heard the prophecy, he didn't like her. It was nothing personal, really, it wasn't. The prophecy said that the daughter would have ice powers. Don't tell Elsa, but he was kind of jealous.

He didn't want to be replaced. He didn't like the thought of it. So, it was natural when he didn't like Elsa. Not because of who she was, but what her title was. But over their little hang out, he realized that she wasn't like he thought she was. He learned that Elsa was doing this unwillingly. But he never bothered to ask why. He was leading up to it, but then… well… you know…

Tooth came out of the room and Jack stopped pacing the floor. And he froze in his spot when she broke the news, and his face softened, Anna was sobbing. It was official. Elsa was dead.

"I'm sorry." She said as the other guardians came out. "We did all we could." She added. Jack shook his head. A part of him knew instinctively what Elsa would say.

_Don't deny something that's real,_

_Make your anger useful and productive,_

_Don't think that you could've done something because you couldn't,_

_Don't you dare grieve over me, I'm not worth your tears. Do you understand, Jackson Overland Frost?_

_Accept that I'm dead._

_Defeat Brone_.

He didn't know how he knew, he just trusted that Elsa would really have said that. After ten minutes of complete silence, everyone went to the dining room, to discuss a new game plan.

And Jack had just the idea.

**Elsa's POV- (Surprise! You thought she was dead, didn't you? Haha, I'm not **_**that **_**evil… for this chapter.)**

My eyes opened and my sight was the white ceiling in my room. I knew what I had to do. I had to protect Jack, and if that meant he had to think that I was dead, then so be it. There was a dark presence that filled the room. I could tell because the white ceiling turned into black. As if ink was spilling over paper. I sat up and I saw Brone standing by my balcony doors. I took a deep breath before I stood up from my bed.

"They're going to notice I'm gone." I said, "I'm supposed to be dead, they're going to suspect something if my body just disappeared." I added. He rolled his eyes, and suddenly, my blue dress turned black, and there was a dummy on my bed. That dummy looked exactly like me. Except, it wasn't wearing my ring, which was small and unnoticeable, but I hoped that someone would notice. The dummy was wearing my blue dress and it looked like it could actually trick them. Which was sad.

I didn't want to do this, but my job is to protect the immortals. This is the only way I could protect the guardians. Sad part about my job is that I have to protect the _immortals_. Meaning, bad or good, I have to protect them both, as if they were siblings and I was a mother. And that made my life _that_ much more complicated.

"Come on." He ordered, in a low, gruff voice. He opened my balcony door and gestured me to go out. I got out to the balcony before he did and shut the door behind me. Next thing I knew, I was gone.

**Jack's POV-**

"You are not going that!" Tooth argued. "Too dangerous!"

"It's the only way we can get into his skin. The only way we can get information! How do you think Elsa did it?"

"Her dad has eyes and ears everywhere!"

"But she doesn't! It's the only way!"

"Jack's right." North agreed. "Besides, this is the only chance we've got."

**Third Person's POV-**

Little did Jack know, that Elsa was listening to the entire conversation in her cell. Brone wasn't there and Elsa wasn't there in spirit. Her body was there, but her mind was far away. Her eyes empty as she heard that Jack was coming. The horror and shock. She felt her plan crumbling down.

"No, Jack." She muttered into nothingness.

Meanwhile, with Jack, he was getting ready to leave. Jack sighed, looking down, alone in his room.

"No, Jack." He heard in Elsa's voice. He looked around and saw nobody. Perhaps, he was just hearing things. That is what you do when you grieve, isn't it?

**I will admit, this is more of a filler, that's why it's shorter. I'll see you guys tomorrow with a longer, better chapter. **


End file.
